Sailor Moon: The Legendary Senshi Returns
by Effina Solaris
Summary: A mysterious new enemy arises, and the senshi realize they aren't strong enough to defeat the youma! When a mysterious new senshi arrives, they must decide: is she friend or foe? Set immediately after Sailor Moon Super S anime. T for safety.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young girl walked slowly over the top of the hill, eyes sweeping over the busy city below with content. Brushing her long white hair out of her face, she glanced over her shoulder to see where her companion was. Letting out a long sigh, she turned back to the city.

"We've made it back, after all these years. Do you remember this place as well as I do?" the girl absently asked her companion, twirling a piece of hair in her hand.

From behind her, a dark grey cat leapt on to her shoulders with ease. "Of course I do. We met each other here, you trained here, and then we had to leave."

The girl looked at the cat, eyes full of sadness. "I sometimes wish we had never left, but I know America needed us there. Europa, do you think anyone will remember me, or you?"

Europa chuckled. "I doubt no one has forgotten you. You are the only person with snow white hair, after all, but we may need to change that. As for myself being remembered, my friends are the guardians for other senshi, and will no doubt be busy with that."

The girl shuddered, remembering her fights in America. "Of course, you're right Europa. I don't want to have to go through what I did in America, being attacked as both a civilian and a senshi. How am I supposed to change my hair color though? You know I don't agree with dying hair."

"Of course. I may have something when we get back to the new place, assuming you thought ahead that far," the cat said sternly.

"Europa, you're so mean to me! Of course I got us a place to live," she said while pouting.

"Good. Now, I've done my research on this place, and they've had a sudden increase in youma attacks. It also appears, that while a majority of the senshi live here, they don't all work together."

The girl gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "What do you mean Europa? Aren't they aware that together they are stronger?"

Europa shrugged. "I'm not sure. You know of the Guardian Senshi, who mustn't leave her post, and of the Destruction Senshi, who must never be awoken. Beyond that, it appears that five of the senshi work together, while another two have formed a team of their own."

The girl struggled to make sense of this. "Then how do I know if it's safe to join a set of them? One team might be evil!"

The cat nodded sadly. "I'm afraid this is so. However," she looked directly into the young girl's hazel eyes, "you have always done well working by yourself, and I'm positive you will do well now in light of this persistent enemy."

"Right. I can do this," the girl said, eyes blazing with something fiercer than fire.

"Calm down. Have you figured out what you want to change your name to? Sayuri Nagamora is very popular considering she just won her fifth gymnastics medal last year, then suddenly disappeared for unexplained reasons."

Sayuri thought for a moment, then nodded. "I think I want my name to be Makenna. Makenna Nagamora."

Europa nodded. "Good choice. Now, how's about we go to settle-" The cat broke off as a loud beeping began to emanate from Makenna's leg.

Makenna groaned. "Already? I just got here though! I wanted to settle in, and go shopping, and see about getting a phone installed!"

Europa clouted her on the head with her paw. "Makenna, don't you think the Ther-Monster is a bit more important to answer right now?"

Sighing, Makenna nodded. Looking at her leg, where the Ther-Monster was located, she saw that it read _14_. "It's one monster, lever four. Should I let the locals handle it?" At another stern glance from Europa, the white haired girl threw up her hands. "I was just kidding! I can't trust them yet, why would I let them handle this youma?"

Before Makenna could take out her henshin however, Europa did a quick backflip and gave her an emerald covered leaf. "Take this and shout 'Star Transformation Power'. I don't want anyone to know who you are quite yet, especially considering you're what the other senshi call the Legendary Senshi.

Makenna gave a tense nod. "Right." Pinning the leaf to her shirt, she yelled out, "Star Transformation Power!" She gasped as her hair rose straight up and light encircled her body. When the transformation was complete, she looked at her fuku, which was a dark emerald green with fiery red bows. "Oh Europa, why do I keep the same fuku?"

The cat rolled her eyes. "You're the same scout, with the same powers. This transformation allows you to uses those powers without saying your planet name, and to do your research undetected."

Makenna nodded slowly. "Ok, I just don't say my planet name before the power to use it? Sounds like a plan!" With that, she grabbed a piece of paper. "Here's the address to the home. It's a tree house, which will suit both of us, I think. I'll meet you there."

Europa watched Makenna jump high into the air, landing neatly at the foot of the hill. Hearing the girl call out, "No detective can solve me, I'm Sailor Mystery!" she had to give a chuckle. How the girl had come up with Sailor Mystery, she would never know. She did know, though, that none of the senshi would be ready for what they would learn- that was, if Sailor Mystery ever decided to trust them. Europa nodded. The Legendary Senshi Sailor Earth wasn't going to be a legend for much longer.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon couldn't believe it. Never had both her tiara and her scepter failed her in the same battle, to where the youma could attack as strongly as it had been before she had attacked. Sailor Mars was in shock too. Her ofuda scrolls, which normally would have paralyzed the youma for a few minutes so that the senshi could weaken it, had just bounced off as though they were nothing.<p>

Sailor Jupiter fought with all her strength, yelling out "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Mercury quickly added on to Jupiter's attack, calling out at the last second, "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The attacks merged and hit the youma at the same time. It reeled back for a minute, only to swipe at Sailor Mercury, who was sent into a tree and knocked out.

Suddenly a voice was heard from a tree. "Volcanic Rising!" After those words, lava shot up from under the youma, incinerating it.

Sailor Moon stood up, and was quickly supported by Sailor Venus. "Who are you?"

The girl looked at the senshi with disgust. "That's my business. As for you all, you are supposed to protect this town. Instead, you're all in a heap, injured. I guess it is a good thing I decided to return." With that, she turned, white hair waving in the breeze. She was gone in the blink of an eye.

Sailor Jupiter spoke, her eyes showing her confusion. "What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luna looked at the clock and sighed. _Why is it that girl never takes her senshi duties seriously? Maybe that new senshi was on to something… _After fighting a third youma in a row, the mysterious white haired senshi had shown up before Sailor Moon, and had struck a chord with Luna when she spoke to the leader of the senshi, her charge, after the battle.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe you should try being on time for once, Blondie," the mysterious green and red senshi had sneered. "Then all your senshi would be safe for once, and I wouldn't have to keep saving them."<em>

"_Just who are you anyway?" Sailor Moon yelled back. "I am the leader of the Sailor Senshi, and deserve to know what your purpose is here."_

_The girl stared down from her perch on the branch of a tree. "You may call me Sailor Mystery, because that's all I will be to you until I decide who's side you're on!" With that, the girl turned and began traveling through the trees._

_Sailor Venus slowly rose from where she was resting after the youma had knocked her aside. "She'll need some more manners. I say we have a meeting Saturday at the Temple. Sailor Moon, please don't be late!"_

* * *

><p>Shaking her head at the memory, Luna opened the curtains and began scratching at the window. When Serena still didn't wake up, she slipped under the covers and prodded her sleeping charge's leg with her claws. Just as she had anticipated, that tactic had the desired effect. The girl leapt up and began looking for the cat, already knowing it was Saturday, but was instead blinded by the sun coming in through the window. Snorting discontentedly, Luna yowled, "Serena, have you forgotten about the senshi meeting at the Temple?"<p>

Serena stopped thrashing and meekly replied, "Oh… That was today?"

"Yes, now get up and out the door!" the black cat hissed.

"Oh fine. Don't have a cow Luna; you know I'm never late," the blond said airily. She was in and out of her closet dressed in a matter of minutes, hair up before Luna could blink, and out of the door not bothering to wait for Luna.

Sighing, Luna ran down stairs and waited at the front door, where Sammy let her out while grumbling, "Serena and that cat have to go everywhere together." Passing the arcade, she found Serena on the ground and Darien standing above her. _Oh boy, how did I know this would happen today?_

Darien helped Serena up, and pulled her in for a hug. "Morning Meatball Head," he whispered.

Serena grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the Temple. "Come on Darien, we're going to be late for the senshi meeting!"

Darien yelled out, "What senshi meeting?"

Serena replied, "If you had been there helping us fight these new youma, you would know. Now come on!"

Sighing, Luna took off again, noting as she passed a clock they were already five minutes late. _Oh, Raye won't be happy with her. At least Darien being there for once may calm things down._ The Earth prince had disappeared after the showdown against Nehelenia, and no one knew why exactly. Luna assumed this would be another topic to discuss today, as she finally made it into the Temple and sat beside Artemis.

"Let me guess, Serena didn't want to wake up?" the white cat teased.

"You try living with her. I've had to resort to clawing her and blinding her one after the other!" the black cat huffed.

Raye was busy having her fair share at Serena. "We told you not to be late! This is an important meeting, or did that meatball head of yours forget it?"

Serena pouted and stuck her tongue out. "Give me a break Raye. We didn't even see this many youmas when Beryl was around!"

Amy cleared her throat. "We haven't seen a henchman, a leader to these youma, or even a reason why they're here. We need to figure that out."

Lita jumped in. "Where exactly have you been Earth boy?"

Darien fidgeted as all the senshi turned to look at him. "I've been having weird feelings lately every time a youma appears. I'll try to start showing up, ok?"

Mina stood up, frustrated. "Ok, so we don't know where the youma are coming from, Darien is going to start showing up, but that still leaves the reason we decided to meet. Sailor Mystery, or whatever she called herself. Why is she here, and why doesn't she want to tell us more about herself?"

Luna went back to that morning's memory. "She said at the last youma battle she didn't know if she could trust any of you. She also thinks Sailor Moon is irresponsible."

The raven haired priestess nodded. "At least we know the girl can fight. One thing confuses me though, Luna, Artemis. The only attack we've seen her use so far is that Volcanic Rising. I thought she had to say her planet name for her weaker attacks, which our stronger than our strongest attacks. Also, that seems to be a fire based attack, which is my element."

Artemis nodded. "We aren't sure as to anything yet, but we are going to try to get in contact with her guardian. That may help us to find out more about her, as well as from which planet she reigns."

Luna added, "Fire is your element, Raye. Hers appears to be magma, or lava, from what we've seen." The black cat trailed off, eyes widening.

Serena asked urgently, "What is it Luna?"

She shook her head once or twice, trying to dispel the legend that came to mind. That would be for her and Artemis to research later. "Oh, it was nothing. I just thought I saw something."

Amy thought aloud, "We know that Amara and Michelle are on some sort of mission, and Trista and Hotaru are busy by the Time Gates."

Serena broke in. "Why can't one of us try to follow her when she leaves battle one day?"

As the senshi murmured agreement, Luna thought to herself. _It may not hurt to get Amara and Michelle closer in this area either, as well as let Trista and Hotaru know what's happening._

* * *

><p>Makenna woke up, rubbing her hazel eyes. <em>These youma are really strong. The senshi here are also really weak. How did they ever survive before I got here? <em>As the thoughts ran through her head, she quickly went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for Europa and herself. "Europa!" she called, pushing back a strand of hair that had escaped her braid. "Breakfast!"

Within moments a dark grey head appeared. "Yum!" The cat jumped in through the window of the tree house and settled down to eat.

The white haired girl finished eating in a record matter of time before turning her attention onto the cat. "Europa, I still need something to change my hair from being long and white. You said you might have something for that?"

Licking the bowl clean, Europa looked up. "I believe I do." Performing a backflip, she produced a pen-like object that had what looked to be her head at the top.

Makenna snorted. "What is that? My own cat pen?"

Europa slashed at the girl's hand, causing her to be quiet and glare at the cat. "Each of the guardians have one of these to give to their charges. This is the Europa Disguise Pen. To use it, say 'Europa Pen, give me' and then tell it what color, length, and style hair you want."

Makenna looked at the pen for a few more seconds before shrugging. "Here goes nothing. Europa Pen, give me shoulder length, naturally lightly curled red hair!" Crescent moons rained down, and when the transformation was done Makenna gasped. "My hair is actually red!"

"Told you so," chuckled Europa. "Just know whenever you transform into Sailor Mystery/Earth, your hair will return to its natural white color."

"Gotcha Europa. Now, do you want to stay here or come with me while I go shopping for my school uniform?" the newly transformed red-head asked.

"I think I'll stay here. I can start on some of the senshi research for you."

"Thanks Europa!" Makenna called as she fished out some jeans and a white jacket. "I'll be back soon!"

The girl ran through the trees, gently jumping out and running to the uniform store. After finishing there, she wandered around for a bit, peeking in different clothing shops. At one point she accidentally knocked a girl with long blond hair raised in buns over, but before she could apologize the girl ran off. Seeing a sign for the Crown Arcade, she headed in there to warm up a bit. When she walked in, a dark haired guy was sitting at the counter, while a second guy with blond hair was behind the counter.

"Andrew, I just haven't been feeling right, but the girls don't understand." he said, stopping as he saw Makenna take a seat at the counter.

The red-head replied, "If they're your friends, then I'm sure they understand. They might just be having a hard time accepting it and learning how to handle it right now." Sticking out a hand, she went on, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interjected. I know it was rude of me. My name is Makenna Nagamora by the way."

The raven haired guy laughed. "You're definitely full of energy for a name like Makenna. My name is Darien. Are you new here?"

Makenna nodded. "What did you mean by me being full of energy for my name?"

Darien shook his head. "It's just your name's origin. You should look it up if you're really interested."

The guy behind the counted shook his head. "Darien is one of the smartest guys in town Makenna. My name is Andrew, by the way." Turning to Darien, he continued, "Makenna just said exactly what I've been saying, and she only heard one line of the conversation. I think that's proof I'm right."

Darien shook his head. "Oh fine Andrew."

Makenna turned to Andrew, curious. "Is there a way I can get a hot chocolate?"

Laughing, he smiled. "Sure is. Since you also proved me right, I'll even let this one be on the house." When Makenna looked shocked, Andrew winked. "I insist. Besides, it looks like you've been doing plenty of shopping to start school here."

Nodding, Makenna agreed, and was about to say thank you before she heard a shriek come in the form of the word "Darien!" The voice came from a blond with high buns on her head. Remembering her from this morning, Makenna went over to her. "I'm sorry I accidentally knocked you over this morning. When I tried to help you up and say sorry, you were no where to be found."

The blond looked up, remembering the girl. "You were in too big a hurry to worry about it, as was I. No harm, no fowl."

Before Makenna could say anything else, Darien stepped in. "Serena, Makenna was apologizing. Don't be rude."

Serena pouted, "Darien, I'm just saying what's true." As she turned back around, she knocked one of Makenna's bags off the counter. Andrew, who had just put the hot chocolate down, groaned.

"Don't worry about it, Andrew. You can go ahead and get her order, I'll grab the bag." As she walked behind the counter while Andrew made Serena's milkshake, four more girls came in and shrieked.

"Andrew! There's a thief behind the counter!" the newest blond cried out.

Makenna rolled her eyes and started to explain. "Chill out, that blond with Darien knocked my bag over, so I'm just grabbing it."

The raven haired girl wasn't hearing it though. Makenna heard her mutter something, and then started throwing ofuda scrolls at her. Scowling, Makenna dodged each scroll, bent down and grabbed bag, then set her mind on getting out of the arcade. Grabbing a staff out of her bag, she quickly lengthened it and started spinning it. After putting the bag on, she stood up, the staff deflecting scrolls while she judged the ceiling's height. Then she jumped and landed on the counter, where she gathered the rest of her bags and pushed off, sliding along the counter with ease. Grabbing the hot chocolate, Makenna jammed her legs into a stool at the end of her slide, jumping up and over the heads of the other girls. Looking back, she saw they were all staring in amazement, the raven haired girl finally out of ofuda scrolls. As she took a sip of the hot chocolate, she winked at Andrew. "This is really good you know. I think I'll have to come back for more, that is if I'm welcome. From what I've seen here today, I should probably just stay away."

Andrew, blushing from the wink he had received, called out, "You're welcome here anytime Makenna! I'll have a talk with them, I promise!"

Turning from the arcade, Makenna frowned. _Perhaps making friends here will be a harder task than I had thought_. She sighed, and began walking home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andrew turned to the girls, blue eyes flaming. "What exactly was that about, Raye? You can't just come in and start throwing ofuda scrolls at people, especially a new girl in town!"

Lita stared in shock. "Andrew, she went behind your counter! For all we know, she could have been trying to steal money!"

"In front of both Darien and Serena?" he challenged. "That's not exactly believable, seeing as both of them watched her walk around the counter, and Serena was the reason for it!"

Raye turned and looked at Serena, who blushed. "I may have knocked her bag down, and instead of letting Andrew get it she offered to let him keep working and get it herself," Serena mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

"It was kind of rude for you to attack Raye. We didn't know what she was doing, or why, not to mention Darien and Serena could have stopped her if she had tried anything stupid. You overreacted, and majorly at that," Amy admonished.

Mina, blushing, quickly came to Raye's defense. "Don't forget I was the one that called out there was a thief. Raye probably wouldn't have attacked if I hadn't put the negative idea into words."

Shaking his blond head, Andrew replied, "Look, I know you girls mean well, but would you please apologize to Makenna? She said she might become a regular customer here, and I would prefer that she not run off or put on a show like she did whenever she sees you all." Putting a milkshake down in front of Serena, he went back to cleaning the counter.

"Alright Andrew, we'll apologize. Do you know where we can find her?" Serena asked, taking a sip of the milkshake that had been presented to her. "You said she was new here, so we may not see her again soon."

Sighing, Darien looked at his girlfriend. "Didn't you see the type of school uniform she had in her bag?" When Serena shook her head no, he extended the question to the rest of the girls. "She had a uniform to you, Amy, Mina, and Lita's school, Serena. You'll probably see her tomorrow."

"Yippee!" Mina cried. "Maybe she'll want to hang out with us."

Raye turned, heading outdoors. "Maybe. I'll see you all later, I have to go."

Staring at the raven haired priestess, Serena wondered what she had to do that was suddenly so important.

* * *

><p>As Raye left, Luna and Artemis walked past the arcade, talking.<p>

"What was so important Luna? You said you thought you might know something about our new senshi that doesn't want anyone to know anything about her, but you haven't told me anything yet." Artemis's voice held a slight hint of annoyance that Luna had figured something out before him, but pride that his memories weren't being the dictating factor of distinguishing this new senshi.

Luna sighed, and when she spoke her voice was a mere whisper. "You remember the Senshi of the Galaxy tale we both heard before we were appointed advisors, right?"

Artemis nodded, confused. Senshi of the Galaxy was a series of myths and legends regarding the senshi and their origins.

Luna continued, her voice stronger. "Do you remember how we were told there were six senshi, while four were mythological and only to be called on in times of true danger?"

Again, Artemis nodded. Thinking back to the tale, he struggled to remember. There was the Guardian Senshi, who protected time and space, but could never leave her post. The Destruction Senshi, with powers so great she could destroy an entire planet and couldn't be trusted by the Outer Senshi. The Legendary Senshi, who there had never been a history of before and was from a planet not within the Silver Alliance. The Premature Senshi, with powers weakened as she trained for her true destiny. "Luna, why are you bringing this up though? Those four senshi are mythological, remember?"

Shaking her head, the black cat continued. "We know three of those _mythological _senshi." As Artemis stared, she continued. "Sailor Pluto is the Guardian Senshi, Sailor Saturn the Destruction Senshi, and Sailor Moon the Premature Senshi. I believe this new girl to be the fourth mythological senshi, and I have an idea what senshi that may be as well."

"Tell me already!" Artemis yowled. He couldn't believe that the story they had been told for training was actually true; he and Luna had assumed it was a legend to always give them hope when things looked bleak.

"Raye said that the new senshi appears to have fire based attacks, but that isn't the case. Our new senshi's attacks are more so magma, or lava. What if this girl is Sailor Earth?"

Artemis purred. "She can't be. Darien has the Sailor Crystal for Earth, remember?"

Luna looked at him seriously. "Darien also said he hasn't been doing well lately every time a youma attacks. What if she is drawing energy from the crystal within him, draining his energy?"

Taking this into consideration, Artemis nodded. "I guess we'll have to go about this carefully. How do suppose we find out if she's Sailor Earth or not?"

Shaking her head, Luna replied, "I don't know. I do want to let the Outer Senshi know about her though, so that they won't harm her. I've called a meeting with the four of them later at Trista's house."

"That's my girl Luna. Shall we head back to the girls?" Artemis inquired.

As Luna was about to answer, a scream was heard coming from the direction of the Temple.

* * *

><p>Makenna heard the beeping and groaned. Not only had she been ousted from the arcade by those girls, but she hadn't made it home yet to drop her new school clothes off. Sighing, she imagined what Europa would say if she didn't take care of this youma, and quickly checked the Ther-Monster. When she saw the reading, she began sprinting toward the attack. <em>A <em>28_! Those nimrods will never be able to manage two youma on a level 8 power basis. _

Jumping into the first low tree she could find, she quickly put her bags in the high branches, and transformed. Relishing having her hair back again, she jumped through the tree tops until she came upon a temple, with a raven haired girl at the mercy of the youma. Sailor Mystery quickly identified the girl as the one who had thrown ofuda scrolls at her, and almost laughed at the irony before realizing how silly she was being.

Stepping onto an open branch, she called out, "Hey slime faces, why can't your queen do any of her work for herself?"

As one youma directed its attack toward her, she quickly jumped out of the tree and began to think of how to deal with the youma. Before she called out an attack though, she heard a new voice.

"Submarine Reflection!" called out an aquanette wearing a sailor uniform. "When youma try to strike the innocent, I step in! I am Sailor Neptune."

A second senshi stepped out from behind a tree and spoke immediately after the aquanette, pointing at the youma. "Sailor Uranus will not allow this to happen. Uranus World Shaking!"

Looking at them, Sailor Mystery let out a laugh. "Thanks for helping. You're much more useful than the other senshi I know." Without waiting for a reply, she looked to one of the youma and said, "Volcanic Rising!" As she waited for the first youma to disintegrate, Sailor Mars ran in.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, is everything all right?" she asked, throwing a glare in the direction of Sailor Mystery.

Sailor Uranus shrugged. "We've got everything, but who's the girl with white hair? She's definitely got power."

"I'm not letting you know anything until I know more about you," Sailor Mystery retorted as she stared at the second youma. As she got ready to use her strongest attack, she heard a third voice from right behind her ear, no louder than the faintest whisper.

"Silence Glaive Surprise." As Sailor Mystery turned, the girl thrust the glaive forward, unleashing power that destroyed the youma in one hit. Nodding in satisfaction, she walked over to the blond, aquanette, and raven haired senshi. "Sailors Mars, Uranus, and Neptune; it is nice to see you again."

Sailor Mars nodded. "It's good to see you too, Sailor Saturn."

The girl then turned to Sailor Mystery, who stiffened. "May I ask who you are? You aren't a senshi that I'm familiar with."

Leaping back into a tree, Sailor Mystery called over her shoulder. "Are you the Destruction Senshi?" She looked back to see the glaive wielder nod.

"I have been known as that, as well as many other names," she replied.

"Very well, then know this. A great danger is coming, and you will be needed here. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune will be needed too, I believe."

"What about me, and the rest of the senshi?" Sailor Mars challenged. "Since when are we not good enough to save the world?"

"Since your senshi didn't bother coming to the attack today. The fight ahead will require full use of wits, which I don't believe you or those other girls have." As Sailor Mystery turned to retrieve her bags, she called one last thing to Sailor Mars. "If you see the girl who was getting attacked, please make sure she's ok, and give her an apology from me that I wasn't fast enough to prevent the attack." With that, she left the area and detransformed.

_Whew, _Makenna thought. _Sailor Saturn does have some power to her!_

* * *

><p>Luna and Artemis raced onto the temple grounds in time to see Sailor Mystery vanish into the trees, with Sailors Mars, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn staring after her.<p>

"Darn, we missed her Luna." the white cat said while sulking.

Sailor Saturn, noticing the cats, replied, "She didn't give us much information about herself, but she did tell the Outer Senshi some things that she didn't want Sailor Mars to overhear. I can tell you at the meeting."

Luna nodded. "Good. We need all the information we can to figure out who she is."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Racing through the trees to retrieve her bags, Makenna groaned. _Why did Sailor Mars have to be there to hear the warning I gave to Sailor Saturn? Oh well, at least I know the mythological senshi do exist. _The red-head picked up her bags and allowed herself to fall out of the tree, landing on her feet. Turning toward the tree house, she remembered something Europa had told her. _It appears that five of the senshi work together, while another two have formed a team of their own. _As the words floated in Makenna's head, she suddenly stopped in amazement. She had seen Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn, who all appeared to get along well. Beginning to run, she didn't notice the person in front of her until she was on the ground.

"Ugh, really? Why do girls never watch where they're going?" came the agitated voice of the person she had hit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Makenna stood up and looked at the person. "Oh, Darien! It was an honest mistake, I promise. I was just in a hurry to get home and do something."

Looking at the girl in front of him, Darien just shook his head. "Just don't kill anyone. You nearly plowed through me like a bulldozer."

Blushing, the girl nodded. "Again, I'm sorry."

Feeling awkward, the ebony haired man spoke again. "About what happened at the arcade… I'm sorry my girlfriend's friends went crazy. They get like that at times."

"I'm used to people attacking me," she shrugged. Seeing Darien's confused face, she quickly added, "I'm a black belt and champion gymnast. I've learned to deal with all sorts of attacks. Anyway, it's really alright, but I have to go. I'll see you around." With that, she ran off, leaving a small cloud of dust in her wake. As Darien stared after her, he couldn't help but feel as though he knew her from somewhere.

* * *

><p>"How are we to get in the house? Trista said she might be late," a young girl with dark hair wondered.<p>

The black cat on her shoulder leapt down to the ground. "I think I may be able to answer that," Luna replied. Doing a backflip, she appeared with a set of keys.

"Luna, that is considered breaking in in some places," came a low, husky voice. "Hotaru, it's nice to see you again."

"Amara, Michelle! It's so good to see you both as well," Hotaru cried, running to hug them.

"Oh hush Amara, I was just making sure we could start on time. I asked Trista to leave her keys in the subspace pocket so that we would be able to get straight to business," Luna stated, sharing an amused look with Hotaru.

Michelle laughed, "You know you could be a real cat burglar if you wanted to be."

While the girls were getting comfortable, a time distortion appeared in the center of the room, causing everyone to shut their eyes. When they opened their eyes again, a tall girl with striking, long dark green hair stood in place of the anomaly.

Hotaru ran to her as she had Amara and Michelle. "Trista, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Trista sighed. "Time has shut itself off to me. I cannot see much of anything right now in the time stream, and it's bothering me."

Luna's fur stood on end. "That may be related to what we're meeting about too. Trista, today Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru met a girl who has the powers of the senshi. She has shown up for several days in a row now, and continually states that she doesn't trust any of the scouts."

Closing her eyes, the Time Guardian nodded. "You don't know anything about her, or what her arrival means. She isn't a time traveler, I can assure you of that. At the same time, I haven't met her either."

When Trista finished speaking, Hotaru continued where Luna had left off. "This senshi gave me a warning today after we defeat two youma that attacked Raye in civilian form. She said 'A great danger is coming, and you will be needed here.' She also told Sailor Mars that she and the Inner Senshi wouldn't be needed."

Shaking her head, Amara continued, "She also said Michelle and I may be needed. From what I can tell, that might mean you too Trista."

Shaking her head, Trista sighed. "Is that all we know so far?"

Luna spoke again. "The only piece of information that she's given us is what she's calling herself."

"That would be…?" Michelle bounced her fingers against the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"Sailor Mystery, because that's what she's apparently going to remain to us," came Artemis's voice from the door. Looking at Luna, he added, blushing. "Sorry I'm late, Mina wouldn't let me out. I had to tell her we were to go on a date."

"You WHAT?" Luna screeched, proceeding to go ballistic before getting hit by a pillow, courtesy of Amara.

"Worry about your love life later, Luna. So, Sailor Mystery , as she calls herself, doesn't want us to know much about her. Well, we can play that game. She won't find out anything about us," Amara stated.

Michelle added, "What about the Inners? Should we work with them?"

Trista nodded slowly. "I think we should, if only to keep a strong connection open considering they don't know anymore than we do."

"What about the danger? They don't know that much," Artemis wondered.

Hotaru shook her head. "Raye was with us, and overheard about the danger. She'll ensure the others know about it."

"Then girls, it's decided. Welcome to the team, temporarily," Luna announced.

* * *

><p>"Then, she said that we weren't needed only because you all didn't show up to the fight today! Something about we don't have enough wits to save the world. That's not even the worst part! She left before checking up on the victim, even though she wouldn't have found me anywhere," Raye fumed as she paced back and forth in her room. After the attack, she had immediately called the others and invited them over so she could tell them the news about the latest youma attack and Sailor Mystery.<p>

Placing a hand on Raye's shoulder, Mina spoke. "You said Sailors Uranus, Saturn, and Neptune were there? That's weird."

Nodding, Amy added, "I thought Amara and Michelle were going to check on disturbances in the galaxy. As for Hotaru, didn't she go to work at the Time Gates with Trista after Pharaoh 90 was defeated?"

Serena nodded. "I think so. Luna- Hey, where is Luna? She would know this stuff." Looking at Mina, who had started emitting a strangled sound, she asked, "Do you know where she is?"

Giggling, Mina choked out, "She's on a date with Artemis!"

All five girls burst out laughing, happy that the two cats had finally realized how they felt about each other. Once the giggling subsided, Raye continued on the topic. "What about Trista? I don't think she knows anything about this."

"Of course she does; she's the Guardian of Time! She knew about this before anyone. The only difference is that Sailor Mystery can't bother her like she is us," Lita snorted.

Serena stood up, stretching. "I really don't think we can resolve this on an empty stomach. Can we get food and think more?"

Amy raised her hand, glancing at Serena. "I second that motion."

"I can cook us some food," Mina offered.

The four other girls shuddered, remembering when Mina had been a nurse to them all when they were sick. Throwing a smile, Lita shook her head. "I'll cook, and you can all be my helpers."

Mina pouted before giving way to a grin. "So what's on the menu?"

* * *

><p>"Europa, come quick!" panted Makenna as she climbed into the tree house. "You won't believe what I have to tell you!" The girl threw her bags down and hastily began making dinner for herself and the cat. As she ran throughout the kitchen, juggling pots and pans to put on the stove, the dark grey cat came out from her resting place.<p>

Flinching at everything that was happening, Europa quickly raised her voice. "Makenna, what is it?" When the girl didn't respond, she sighed. It looked as though she would have to use the red-head's real name. "Sayuri! Stop what you're doing and tell me what I need to hear!"

Makenna froze, nearly allowing a glass lid to slide from her arms. Regaining control, she quickly put the lid onto a pot, and walked over to the cat. "Europa, don't do that. I thought someone had recognized me, and then we'd have to move, which you wouldn't want. I was just trying to prepare dinner considering I couldn't find you." Sitting down with a sigh, she continued, "I met Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn today."

Europa stared at her, mind whirring. "Sailor Saturn? That's not possible…"

Makenna nodded. "It was her. She even identified herself as such." When Europa continued to give her a skeptical look, Makenna rolled her eyes. "I even asked her if she was known as the Destruction Senshi, and she said yes. Europa, those three senshi are much more powerful than what the locals are."

Still looking doubtful, the cat meowed, "Did you tell them everything?"

The girl shook her head, murmuring a few words in order to regain her white locks. "Sailor Mars was there too. I only told them a great danger was coming, and that they would be needed."

"Good. I think the next step will be for me to do, Makenna," the cat's green eyes hardened. "Whatever you think, you mustn't try to do anything else before I tell you, alright?"

"Ok Europa, ok."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Glancing at the clock, Europa sighed and got to work. Climbing to the highest possible point in the room, she judged the distance from her target and pounced. She landed neatly, and quickly hopped onto the bedside table to see what would happen. The jump had the desired effect, as the white haired girl leapt out of bed yelling about an intruder. As Europa stared, Makenna quickly spotted the cat, and stormed over to her.

"That wasn't funny Europa! Why did you do that?" the girl raged.

The cat moved her paw toward the clock. "In case you haven't noticed, today is Monday, the day you're supposed to start school. You've overslept."

Makenna looked at the clock and shrieked, nearly causing Europa to fall off the table. "Oh no! Where's the Europa Disguise Pen?"

"Here," the cat mumbled, holding it in her mouth.

Makenna took it and muttered the few words needed to change her hair into the shoulder length red curls she had chosen. She quickly changed into her school uniform, and called out to Europa, "How do I look?"

Europa answered wryly, "Like a high school student."

"What am I going to do for breakfast? I can't go without it!" Makenna continued as she raced around the house.

The cat shook her head, amused. "Maybe you could pick something up at the Arcade on your way?"

"Great idea, I'll do that. See you later Europa!" the red head called as she jumped out of the window and into the trees with her bag on her shoulder. Climbing through the trees, she smiled. This was the fastest way to travel anywhere. As she neared the Arcade, she jumped down and started sprinting, making sure to watch where she was going. Seeing Darien in her path, and remembering what had happened a couple days ago, she decided to use some of her gymnast skills instead of going around him and possibly bumping into another person.

* * *

><p>Darien saw the red head coming at him full speed and groaned. <em>These girls never pay attention<em>! Before he could open his mouth to call out a warning to her though, she jumped up, placed her hands on his shoulders, flipped off of him onto her feet, and kept running straight into the Arcade. He turned and stared in shock; no normal girl would be able to do that. _Maybe there is more to Makenna Nagamora than meets the eye_, he thought as he turned to continue on his way.

* * *

><p>Makenna ran into the Arcade, and quickly sat down. "Andrew!" she called out in panic. "I'm going to be late to my first day of high school, and I need breakfast really badly. Can I get something here?"<p>

Andrew appeared from the back with a batch of muffins. Seeing the bewildered girl, he laughed. "You can have one of these, alright? I wouldn't want you to be late," he told her, thinking that she was definitely like Serena when it came to getting up in the morning.

"Thank you!" she called out as she threw some money on the counter and ran to get to school. After running a few blocks, she saw a sign that read _Azabu Juban_. Panting with exhaustion, she dashed into the yard and quickly asked a student to direct her to the office. As she walked behind her guide, Makenna tried to slow her breathing and straighten her hair.

"Here's the office miss," the girl said.

Nodding her thanks, Makenna quickly went into the office.

* * *

><p>"Serena, you're late again? How many times do you plan to actually be on time?" Ms. Haruna said as Serena walked into class.<p>

"I'm sorry Ms. H; I'll try to be on time tomorrow," Serena said as she took her seat. Inside she was boiling. Why was it that when she had come to high school and thought herself to be free of Haruna, that Haruna had moved up with the class again? Haruna had been her teacher every year in junior high; why follow Serena up to senior high just to keep torturing her?

"Please pay attention Serena. I am not past putting you in detention already," Ms. Haruna warned before turning to the chalkboard. Just then, a knock sounded at the door. When the teacher answered, Serena stared at the girl there.

"Um, are you Ms. Haruna? I think this is my class if you are," Makenna spoke quietly. She handed a note the office had given her to the teacher and waited.

"Right," Ms. Haruna said. "You can come on in Makenna. Class, this is Makenna Nagamora. She was born in Japan but moved to the United States when she was young and has recently returned. Makenna, you may take your seat by Amy Anderson," pointing to a girl with blue hair. Makenna nodded and quietly took her seat, pulling out a notebook.

Serena looked at the girl, remembering what Darien had told her. _This girl is no ordinary girl_.

* * *

><p>Europa ran through the streets, trying to find Luna or Artemis. <em>I know they don't remember anything about me<em>, she thought to herself, _or they would have told their scouts more. _Wondering if they would even be out, she realized that they should all still be able to communicate through the crescent moons on their heads. Concentrating on the symbol emblazoned on her forehead, she spoke to the crescent moon, "Luna, Artemis, if you can hear this I need you to reply back. Concentrate on the crescent moon symbol on your foreheads and talk." She waited, and within a second received a reply.

"This is Luna, but who are you, and what do you want?" came a female voice Europa identified immediately as Luna's.

Europa responded, "Meet me in the park in an hour. I can answer your questions there."

Her heart leapt as Artemis replied this time. "All right, we'll be there. You had better not try to pull anything, understand?"

Laughing, the grey cat purred. "Understood. See you both in an hour." With that, she turned and raced to the park.

Both Luna and Artemis were on time to the park. As they found a bench to lie under, they began to talk in hushed tones.

"Did you know we could use our crescent moons to communicate?" Luna asked.

Artemis shook his head. "I always thought they were just the mark of the Moon Kingdom."

From behind them, a third voice entered the conversation. "Queen Serenity wanted to make sure we could communicate no matter where our charges took us."

Luna's eyes widened in recognition. "Europa? Is that you?"

The grey cat let out a resounding purr. "Yes."

Artemis stared. "Where have you been? We looked for you before we started helping our senshi, but you never appeared."

"That is because I have been with my own senshi. She has done well and now needs the help of the other senshi, but she is unsure who she should trust, seeing as you don't work together. I also don't recall there being a 'Sailor Moon' in the senshi either," Europa explained.

"So you're the advisor to Sailor Mystery," Luna said thoughtfully.

Europa nodded. "Her true identity is Sailor Earth, but I must ask you don't tell your girls that. She would be furious that I told you."

"I thought Sailor Earth was supposed to have the Golden Crystal," Artemis questioned.

"Normally, that is the case. However, Sailor Earth is a bit different, both in this time and the past. She was, and still is, the sister of the Earth prince."

"Does she know?" Artemis pressed.

Shaking her head, Europa explained. "I wanted her to grow up as a normal girl that could fight. In the past, she would only ever have been a princess if Endymion had married Serenity."

Luna chuckled. "We've done the same with our new Moon Princess. She has learned to fight as Sailor Moon, and waited to learn that she was the Princess."

Artemis coughed, "Make that we didn't know she was the Princess."

Shooting him a cross glare, Luna continued, "She and Endymion have found each other, and will be King and Queen of Earth in the future."

Europa shot Luna a worried glance. "That may change in light of this new evil."

* * *

><p>Makenna walked outside. <em>That teacher doesn't shut up! No wonder Serena kept falling asleep. <em>Shaking her head to clear the thoughts of her class, she spotted a tree with low branches. Glancing around to make sure no one saw her, she quickly jumped into the tree, and settled to eat her lunch.

Below the tree, Serena, Lita, Mina, and Amy sat down to eat their lunches. Serena polished hers off in seconds and then looked at Lita's, filled with extra sushi.

Laughing, Lita pushed some of the sushi toward Serena. "Here you go. I can't eat it all by myself."

Amy looked at the food happy blond. "Why were you late this morning? You said that you were going to try to start being on time."

Serena glanced up, eyes dark. "I bumped into Darien, who told me an interesting story about our new student." As she relayed what had happened to Darien that morning, Mina's eyes grew wide.

"She's a gymnast? Woah, that's so cool!" the other blond gushed. "I wonder how she learned to do that."

Amy tilted her head to the side, frowning. "That is weird. I don't know many gymnasts that could jump Darien's height without a spring board."

Lita swallowed her food and wondered, "What, you think something may be too different about her?"

Serena nodded emphatically, pigtails bouncing. "I want to invite her to sit with us at lunch, so we can try to learn more about her. Something didn't seem right about her the day we met, and I want to know why."

Makenna leapt down from the tree on the opposite side from the girls, disgusted. _So much for trying to be friends with them._ As she walked toward the main building, she heard Lita call out to her.

"Hey Makenna! Would you like to hang out with us sometime?" the brunette questioned.

The red haired girl turned, flames in her eyes. "How dare you ask me that? I heard every word you all said. You only want to pretend to be my friend so you can learn more about me. I don't work that way," she stated as she turned to walk away, feeling satisfaction at the shock in each girls' eyes.

Serena called out, "Wait, you misunderstood. We just-"

Makenna cut her off, agitated. "You just what? Didn't like me, so you wanted to make sure I wasn't a threat to your happy lives?" By now a small group had gathered around and was bearing witness to the spectacle that was unfolding. "Don't worry, I won't be. I've heard all about you, Serena Tsukino. You like to befriend everyone, and make them believe the world is a wondrous, cheery place. Well, I'm sorry to say it isn't. I don't like people that try to pretend to be friends with others. How many people are you just pretending to be friends with at this moment?"

As tears stung Serena's eyes, Amy shut her book she had been studying out of, not bothering to mark her spot. "You don't know Serena. How can you say those things?"

Makenna shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "You all don't know me, but don't like me before I had a chance to really talk to you and introduce myself."

Mina gasped, "You never tried to talk to us."

Green eyes blazed once again. "I did try. I tried the day we first met, in the Arcade, but your other friend was busy throwing her ofuda scrolls at me, and you were busy calling me a thief. Don't worry, I'm not going to try to make your acquaintance anymore," Makenna called over her shoulder as she headed in the building. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she walked away.

Serena and the others stared at the retreating girl, shocked by what she had said. Tears rolled down Serena's face; she knew that the other girl had spoken the truth, and had gained a bad opinion of her. "I think I was wrong to suggest we only hang out with her to learn more about her," Serena whispered through sobs.

Lita hugged Serena tightly, and voiced the question everyone had been thinking. "Where was she sitting? No one sits around us, and if they do we can normally see them," the tall girl looked around, taking in the crowd that had seen the argument.

Amy brushed her hair out of her face and sighed, "I don't know, but everything she said was based on her opinion of us that we gave her."

Mina was already nodding with what Amy said. "We were supposed to apologize to her about the Arcade, and instead she threw it in our face because we didn't. This is my fault."

Serena looked over from where Lita was still calming her down. "It's all our fault, not just yours. I guess we should all apologize to her as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Luna's claws worked at the ground. "Are you sure she's the enemy though?"<p>

Nodding, Europa explained, "The binding wasn't strong enough with only four senshi and and Princess, from what you've told me. The complete binding requires all senshi to be present, and for the princess to use the Moon Staff.

Artemis glanced at Europa, confused. "Moon Staff?"

"It's the strongest possible item to channel her power before the time of Crystal Tokyo and Neo Queen Serenity's rule," Europa explained.

Luna nodded. "We will try to unlock her full powers soon."

Nodding, the grey cat stood and began to walk. "Then we'll meet at a later date." With that, she ran off, leaving Luna and Artemis staring at her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the bell finally rang, Makenna leapt up and dashed out of the classroom. She had to sit next to one of the girls that had been so cruel to her all throughout the rest of class, and the other three didn't sit too far away. _I have to get away. Anywhere will do. _She quickly jumped into a tree as soon as she was far enough away from the school and thrust her hand into her bag. Finding the Europa Disguise Pen, she pulled it out and quickly received her natural white hair back in the form of a long braid. Realizing that she didn't want to travel by tree for much longer, she climbed to the top of one and switched onto the roof of a low building. Stuffing the Pen back into her bag, the girl began running across the rooftops, glancing at the signs on the buildings below until she saw one that made her stop. _I haven't been there since I was five. Maybe I should go take a look_, she thought as she leapt down right in front of the doors to the Chikara Fitness Center.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jump, now! That's it Sayuri, you're doing fine," a fitness trainer called out as she watched her jump from the higher of the uneven bars to land on the ground with her knees bent and arms slanted to the ground. The trainer suppressed a laugh when she saw the girl's head come up, a look of utter concentration on her face. "Brilliant execution and landing, Sayuri."<em>

_The girl stood, sweeping her long, braided white hair over her shoulder. "Do you really think so Chie?"_

_Chie nodded, "I think you could get a medal within the next couple of years, if you continue to train."_

_Sayuri smiled. "I promise to keep training my hardest."_

* * *

><p>"Hello, is anyone here?" Makenna called out as she tentatively entered the fitness center. Looking around, she saw a woman come out from the back. Grey streaks were beginning to show through in her short black hair, but that was the only indicator of her age. Nearing Makenna, her eyes began to widen.<p>

"Sayuri, is that you?" the other woman asked in disbelief.

Makenna nodded, trying not to wince at the sound of her birth name. "It is me, Chie. I've come back to Japan to stay."

* * *

><p><em>Sayuri slowly walked into the fitness center empty-handed. As she entered, Chie bustled over to greet her. "Hello Sayuri! Today I thought we would work on your mat routine before trying out the balance beam," the trainer started cheerfully. When Sayuri didn't respond, the woman quickly took a closer look and saw that not only did Sayuri not have her bags with her, but she hadn't stopped staring at the floor. "Sayuri," she hesitantly asked. "What's wrong? Where's your bag?"<em>

_Sayuri looked at her trainer, eyes brimming with tears. "Chie, I can't come here anymore. A situation has arisen that mandates me to go to America. I promise I'll still practice hard though, and that I won't let you down."_

_Pulling the girl into a hug, the trainer forced a chuckle. "You could never let me down, Sayuri. Just do what you need to, and I'll be here waiting for your return to Japan."_

"_Thank you Chie. I promise I'll come back to see you as soon as I can," the girl sniffed._

"_I know you will, don't worry." The trainer stood by the counter and watched Sayuri leave the fitness center for the last time._

* * *

><p>As the memory of her promise raced through her mind, Makenna put a small smile on her face. "I've come to give that visit I promised you right before I left."<p>

The elderly woman's face lit up, reflecting her shock. "You remembered," she murmured, "even after all these years." Chie walked forward and enveloped Makenna in a hug, which she returned. "I wouldn't suppose you're carrying a leotard in that bag," Chie joked, motioning to Makenna's school bag.

"Actually, I think I am. If you could show me to the dressing room, I would love to change and do some tumbling for critique," the younger girl replied eagerly.

Chie laughed. "I knew you wouldn't come here unprepared. The dressing room is down the hall, to the left. I'll meet you in the gym when you're finished changing."

Makenna walked to the dressing room, pulling out the Europa Disguise Pen on her way.

* * *

><p>Wiping a table in the Arcade, Andrew looked toward the door as he heard Serena's uncontrollable sobbing. Glancing at Darien and her friends, who had accompanied her in, he sighed and went to go fix her and the others a drink. As he did, he called over his shoulder, "Serena, what's wrong?" All he got for a reply was more sniffling and another loud sob.<p>

"She and the others didn't exactly endear themselves to Makenna, Andrew," Darien groaned.

The blond waiter threw up his hands. "Why is it that you five," looking pointedly at the girls, "can never help me keep customers?"

Lita looked up unhappily. "This wasn't our fault though. I mean, it was but it wasn't."

When Andrew threw a confused look at Darien, the man tried to explain. "I have a weird feeling about Makenna," he explained. "She was able to vault over me this morning without a glance over her shoulder, and that isn't normal for any regular gymnast. I had told Serena, who wanted to learn more about her by hanging out with her, but Makenna overheard that idea and accused the girls of trying to be her friends under false pretenses."

"I-I-It w-was a st-st-st-stupid thing to do," Serena sobbed into Darien's shoulder, shaking.

"When we tried to find her to tell her we were sorry for everything," a pale faced Amy took up, "she wasn't around anymore. She had left school in a hurry."

Darien ran a hand through his hair. "I ran a background check on her earlier this morning, and she doesn't exist. There were no birth records, no records of her going to school, nothing. The only person her age with that last name is Sayuri Nagamora, a world class gymnast."

Mina glanced at Andrew, checking there was no anger in his eyes before adding, "She recently disappeared, having been spotted last in America."

Andrew gave each girl her milkshake and Darien a cup of coffee before leaning against the counter. "That's definitely a shock to hear."

Just then, two young girls came in talking excitedly. "Did you see how she was able to traverse the balance beam?" the taller girl said, holding out money and quickly saying, "Two chocolate milkshakes to go, please."

The other girl's head bounced up and down, hair moving into her face. "Her movements were so fluid, and she can jump so high!"

Serena quickly jumped into the conversation, tears forgotten in midst of the girls' conversation. "Who are you girls talking about?" the blond jumped in eagerly.

The taller of the two girls glanced at her and quickly replied, "Sayuri Nagamora. She's returned from America and is doing some tumbling for show."

"Could you tell us where, please?" came Darien's softer, gentler voice.

"The Chikara Fitness Center," the girl replied, fidgeting slightly. "Come on, let's go," she muttered to her companion, who was staring at the older girls and Darien with a mixed look of respect and fear.

As they ran out of the door, Raye stood. "I'm going there to see what's going on." Each girl stood and dashed out the door, leaving Darien and Andrew staring after them.

"Would you go with them? If that is Makenna, I don't want them offending her anymore than they already have," Andrew pleaded to his best friend.

Darien returned a knowing look, and stated, "Fine, but you're telling me everything later."

As Darien walked out, Andrew put his head to the counter. _I am so screwed._

* * *

><p>Makenna tugged at the emerald green leotard that the Europa Disguise Pen had provided her, sighing slightly. When she had entered the gym, everyone there had stopped and started whispering, taking to the sidelines to watch her. Now the crowd had grown, and she had two more events to perform. As she walked over to the bars, she saw five very familiar and unwelcome faces walk in and take a seat on the floor. <em>Why are they here? Can't they just leave me alone? <em>

Chie walked up to her, eyes gleaming. "Are you ready to perform on the uneven bars? I remember it was one of your favorite events."

Makenna nodded, glancing at the lower bar. She leapt up, grabbing the bar with her hands, and began spinning. Once or twice she would change direction on the bars, never slowing down. Finally she let go of the small bar and flew in the air, catching the larger bar in the bend of her knees and still spinning. She made the change from her knees to her hands and increased her momentum, changing direction twice until she let go of the bar again, tucking in midair to almost make her body appear as a ball. She then landed on the ground as she had when she was five; crouching and with her arms pointing toward the ground at a slight slant. She then looked up, the remnants of her concentration still on her face.

As the crowd burst into applause, Chie walked up to her, a big smile on her face. "That was impressive, but I didn't expect anything less from a gold medalist! You kept the signature landing too," she murmured, giving the white haired gymnast a hug. "Do you want to do your floor exercises today, or do you want to wait?

Makenna took in a deep breath, dispelling the redness from her face. "I'll do the floor exercises today."

Clapping, Chie turned to the assembled people. "Sayuri is going to go through her floor routine, which has earned her many gold medals as well. Don't try any of this, and," turning to Sayuri, "you have the stage once again."

As the music started, Makenna instantly began flipping across the mat, adding a few of her own dance moves in as transition to the next move. She finished with a backflip that she finshed with a split, arms in the air. As the crowd cheered, Chie approached her.

"Do you think you could give a quick presentation?" the black haired trainer asked. "If you're ok with doing it," she amended hastily, "I just thought it would be a good way for everyone to learn about gymnastics."

Makenna nodded and turned to the crowd, ignoring the five girls who had make it clear they didn't want anything to do with her. "Gymnastics is a demanding sport," she began. "It takes concentration and years of practice, but even then injury can occur. You have to know what you're doing in this sport, not lollygag and pretend." With that, she turned and muttered to Chie, "I'm headed to the locker rooms." Dashing out, she stepped in the door of the dressing room and pulled the Europa Pen out. She changed into normal clothes and exited the dressing room, seeing that the crowd had followed her.

Chie thrust her head toward the door. "Go! I'll hold them up."

Nodding her gratitude, Makenna opened the door and stepped outside to a loud beeping. Muttering a curse under her breath, she glanced at the Ther-Monster to read what the attack was now. When she saw the number _19_ light up, she quickly called out, "Star Transformation Power!" Within seconds, Sailor Mystery was dashing to where the youma was located.

Spotting it outside of the mall, she ran up to it and yelled out, "Why can't your queen show herself? I look forward to beating her one of these days." The youma darted forward in an attack, and Sailor Mystery realized she needed to use a defensive attack before trying offensive ones. "Ash Flurries!" Within seconds, the area was surrounded by ash falling from the sky. Sailor Mystery then pushed the jewel on her tiara, causing a visor to come down over her eyes. She blinked, now able to see, and aimed at the youma. "Volcanic Rising!"

The youma shook off the attack and came at her full speed. Right before it could attack though, a rose sliced down onto the ground. Following the rose was a masked man in a tuxedo, who glanced at Makenna. "Sailor Mystery, you need help. These youma are getting too strong for you to beat by yourself."

Sailor Moon quickly dashed in, glancing at the man. "Tuxedo Mask, you came!" she said, her voice filled with surprise. Then she turned toward the youma, eyes hard. "How dare you try to hurt the innocent? I'm Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Sailor Mystery stifled a snort. "In case you haven't noticed, Sailor Moon, we need to beat the youma, not talk to it."

A voice came from behind her. "I agree. Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Sailor Mystery turned in time to see a large purple energy sphere race toward the youma, hitting it square in the chest. Nodding at this new, green haired senshi, she turned and got ready to attack before hearing Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" the other senshi called, throwing the tiara at the youma. Upon contact, the youma disappeared, leaving dust in its place. Before Sailor Moon could celebrate, a voice echoed in the clearing.

"Sailor Mystery. You've gone to join the rest of the senshi? That never seemed your style at all," the voice taunted.

The white haired senshi began looking around, calling out, "Aww, what's wrong _queen_? Did you not want to show your face today? Probably a good thing, considering your youma."

The voice came again, the mocking tone gone and replaced with anger. "You will pay."

Sailor Pluto called out, "Who are you?" but received no reply. Turning to the girl who was still searching for the source of the voice, she smiled. "You must be Sailor Mystery."

Shaking the voice away from her mind, she extended her hand. "I am, and you must be Sailor Pluto."

Sailor Pluto looked her in the eye and questioned, "Now when do we find out who you really are?"

The question caught Sailor Mystery off guard, and she replied, "I don't know. I need to talk to my advisor before I do anything."

"Ok, I'll see you around." Sailor Pluto turned on her heel and walked away, muttering about something.

Sailor Mystery then turned to Sailor Moon, feeling a bit awkward. "You did well; I never knew you could hold your own in battle."

The blond shrugged. "My friends are just as good, you've just been catching us at bad times."

Nodding, Sailor Mystery jumped into a tree and glanced back. "After I talk to my advisor, I may reveal my true senshi identity to all of you. Not before though. Take care." With that, she headed toward the tree house, detransforming on the way.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Europa, I did something really stupid," Makenna wailed as she entered the tree house, throwing her backpack on the floor. She sat down in a chair and closed her eyes, trying to remember what had possessed her to reveal that Sayuri had come back to Tokyo.

A dark grey head came into the room, looking up at Makenna and sighing. "Makenna, whatever you've done can't have been that stupid. Just tell me."

The girl bit her lip and quietly replied, "I went to the Chikara Fitness Center today." As Europa gave her a confused look, Makenna sighed and explained, "The people at my school are so mean to me. I needed an escape, and then I saw the sign, plus I had made a promise to visit Chie…"

Europa tilted her head to the side. "Makenna, it's perfectly fine to see someone from your past."

The white haired girl shook her head. "I went as Sayuri though." Looking at Europa, she saw nothing but confusion on the cat's face.

"You went with your natural hair?" Europa asked carefully.

Nodding miserably, Makenna continued, "I just needed to be myself, and do some gymnastics, but my showing up drew a huge crowd to the gym. By the end of tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Tokyo knows that Sayuri has returned. I'm so sorry I've blown cover!"

Europa gave an inward groan. She had been trying to keep the enemies away from them, and now it seemed as though those efforts had been wasted. Glancing at Makenna, she saw the girl shed a couple tears, and instantly regretted thinking harsh thoughts. _The girl had been driven to it by the people at her school. She should have thought before she acted, but she can't really be blamed_, Europa reasoned. Turning toward her charge, she asked, "Does anyone know that you are Sayuri, Makenna?" When the girl shook her head, Europa nodded. "We should still be safe then. Now, I've completed the task that I needed to do."

"Oh yeah… About that…" Makenna bit her lip again.

Europa heaved a sigh, looking the girl directly in the eyes. "What did you do?"

Releasing her lip, Makenna began to twirl her hair. "Well," she started, "I saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto today after I left the fitness center. We fought a youma together, except I didn't have to do much. I blinded it, Sailor Pluto weakened it, and Sailor Moon destroyed it. I may have told them I would consider telling them my true senshi identity soon."

The cat almost began laughing. "Makenna, that's perfect! I didn't tell you this earlier, but what I did today was meet with the other senshi advisors, Luna and Artemis. They've promised me they won't tell their senshi anything I told them, but I was going to have you introduce yourself as the next step. This is wonderful!"

The girl smiled, eyes twinkling. "Ok, so now I need to tell them who I am? That'll be fun!"

Europa told the girl, "There is one more thing though. You have to start wearing the senshi fuku with the correct colors. I can't keep the color charm on it any longer."

Scowling, Makenna nodded. "Alright. So when do you want me to introduce myself?"

"Next time a youma appears," Europa stated firmly. "However, this does allow me to give you a gift." The cat quickly backflipped, and when she landed she had a brown bracelet in her mouth. Spitting it on the ground, she looked at Makenna. "Go on and take it."

The girl did as she was told and grabbed the bracelet, looking at it carefully. The bracelet was a brown similar to the color of sand, and elastic all around. As Makenna turned it, a dark brown gem on the bracelet caught her eye, and she stared at it for a couple of seconds before turning to Europa. "What is this?" she asked, slipping the bracelet around her wrist.

"It's your new henshin for transforming into Sailor Earth, and the strongest one you can receive. To use it, you need to call out Earth Millennium Power. Go ahead and try it."

Shoving her hand into the air, Makenna called out, "Earth Millennium Power!" She felt her hair raise into the air and bright light appear as her fuku began to appear on her body, replacing her clothes. When the light subsided, Makenna looked down. Instead of the emerald green fuku she had worn for many years, it was now a sandy brown with the deep red bows. Glancing at Europa, she nodded her thanks and detransformed. "Thanks Europa. This is an awesome henshin."

* * *

><p>At the Cherry Hill Temple, Luna and Artemis had just finished giving the rest of the senshi their new henshin bracelets. Each girl couldn't help but to stare at the gems embedded within the bracelets before putting them on.<p>

"So, to use these we call out our planet, followed by the words 'Millennium Power'?" Trista asked, admiring the black bracelet on her arm.

"That is correct Trista. These will be the most powerful henshins you receive, and they should lead us into the Silver Millennium," Luna spoke, glancing at each girl to make sure that they all understood the message.

"Oh Luna, why can't I have the pink bracelet though?" whined Serena, casting a glare at the white bracelet she had put on.

Artemis cast a quick glance on the table at the bracelet still lying there, untouched, and quickly replied, "That's for Sailor Mystery, if she ever decides to join us." _Phew, that was close. I hope she doesn't realize that the bracelet is for someone who hasn't arrived yet…_ Artemis thought with an inward sigh of relief.

As the girls walked out, Luna hissed, "When do you think she's going to get here?"

Shrugging, the white cat looked at his companion and shook his head. "I don't know, but that was really close. We can't let them know she's coming until she gets here; it'll be safer that way." Both cats shuddered, knowing what they would have dealt with if Serena knew who was coming.

* * *

><p>Darien walked into the Arcade and sat down at the counter. Having followed the girls to the fitness center and seen Sayuri perform, he was sure that she and Makenna were the same person, but he couldn't prove anything. Then, he had gone to a youma battle and seen the mysterious Sailor Mystery in action. She definitely fought well, and had an attitude when people were messing around. What had really surprised him was the was she opened up to his Serena today. <em>Maybe they are on the same side, and Sailor Mystery just needs an attitude adjustment<em>, he thought with a chuckle.

Andrew came over to the ebony haired man with a steaming cup of black coffee. "Please tell me they didn't do anything stupid," he begged his best friend.

Smirking, Darien took a sip of his coffee. "No, they didn't. Since you brought it up though, you can tell me why exactly you're so worried about Makenna."

Andrew fidgeted, running a hand through his hair. "Why are you so curious Darien?" he countered, staring his friend in the eye.

"Nice try, but you know I'll find out. Either you tell me, or I move to plan B," Darien laughed.

Sitting down, Andrew stared into space. "I don't really know," he admitted at last. "She's so different. All the girls that come in here openly flirt with me, except for Serena, Amy, and Raye, but they're more like sisters to me. Lita and Mina flirt, but they do it out of fun."

Darien rolled his eyes. _If only you knew!_

Continuing, Andrew started to blush. "When she came it, and didn't try to get me to ask her on a date, I felt like I was breathing fresh air. She was so lively and friendly, I don't want to lose that sort of person. I'd like to become friends with her, hang out and get to know her. I think the other girls would really like her too, if they would give her a fair chance."

Darien stared at the blond, mind racing. Finally, he said in a quiet voice, "I think you have a crush on Makenna, Andrew. You want to know her better, and it pains you to see your other friends run her off."

Gulping, Andrew nearly fell off the stool. "What should I do?" he croaked.

"Ask her out. You'll get to spend some alone time with her," Darien nearly shouted, staring at his friend as though he were insane.

"Alright, alright. I'll ask her to her school's winter formal," Andrew said, holding his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

As more people came in and Andrew went to take their orders, Darien brought a hand to his face, resting his forehead in his palm. _At least this should be interesting._

* * *

><p>In the park, a cloud of pink smoke appeared, giving passage to a young pink haired girl. She glanced around before saying aloud, "Thank goodness no one saw our arrival. Are you ok, Diana?"<p>

The light grey kitten laying on her head nodded. "Of course I am, Small Lady. Where are we headed?"

"Diana, you know I've told you before to call me Rini." The girl closed her red eyes, deep in thought. "We need a place to stay, and Mama's is the best choice. She'll get mad if we stay with Darien and don't go to see her first." Opening her eyes, Rini began walking. "I think home is this way in this time. Do you remember, Diana?"

Diana shook her head, the bell on her collar ringing. "I'm afraid not. This seems like the right way though."

Glancing around from left to right, Rini broke into a run at the sight of a tree. "That's the tree in front of Mama's house! We have to be close!"

Seeing a blond haired girl with a black cat in the front yard of a house, Diana quickly stopped Rini. "Isn't that the queen and my mom?"

Racing toward them, Rini yelled out, "Serena! I'm back!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serena closed her eyes, praying that the voice wasn't who she thought it was. Turning around slowly, she opened her eyes to see Rini standing in her driveway, waving and bearing a huge grin. Diana jumped down from her spot on Rini's head and bounded over to the blond and Luna.

"Oh mama, it's so good to see you again," the kitten nuzzled Luna affectionately. She then looked at Serena, eyes full of respect. "Neo Queen Serenity, it's a pleasure to see you as always."

Serena promptly blushed and picked Diana up. "When you last came here, I told you to call me Serena, and I would still prefer Serena. I'm not a queen yet," she nervously laughed before turning to Rini. "Alright you little spore," she said, eyes failing to hide warmth. "Why are you here this time?"

Rini stuck her tongue out, wishing Serena would act her age for once. "Mom sent me back here for more training, and apparently I need to work with the senshi of the past for something important."

Luna wound herself around Rini's legs. "It's a good thing you've come, Rini," she told the young girl. "We may need your help before all off this is over. Before we do anything though, I have a gift for you." Quickly backflipping, Luna came up with the pink bracelet Serena had wanted earlier. "Slip this on your wrist, and it'll serve as your new henshin. To transform, call out 'Mini Moon Millennium Power'. This is the strongest henshin you'll receive, so be careful with it."

Serena, having seen the pink bracelet, began to pout. "That's not fair Luna! Artemis said that bracelet was for Sailor Mystery. Why does the brat get to have the bracelet I wanted?"

Rini, glancing at Serena and rolling her eyes, nodded her thanks at Luna and quickly put the bracelet on. Looking at the sky, which had become completely dark, the young girl tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

Serena sighed and stopped pouting. "Come on Rini, let's go get your room set up. I can tell you're tired."

Giving Serena a grateful nod, Rini followed her inside the house.

* * *

><p>Makenna groaned. For some unknown reason, she had been woken up. Glancing at the clock, she saw it flash <em>7:45am<em> before the lights stopped working. _That's odd_, she thought, getting up and stretching. The girl grabbed the Europa Pen and quickly changed her hair into what she wore as a civilian, and threw on some clothes. Grabbing her senshi bag quietly as to not disturb Europa, she carefully climbed out of the window, leaving her advisor a note. Swinging throughout the trees, she made her way to the park, where she eventually leapt down. As the red head began stretching, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey Makenna, how are you?" the voice came, calm and at ease with the surroundings present.

Turning around, she saw the smiling face of Darien looking at her as he jogged in place. "I'm fine, thank you. Yourself?"

Coming to a stop, he replied, "I'm fine. Are you going for a jog?" When Makenna nodded, he asked, "Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, but will your girlfriend mind?" Makenna checked. "I don't want to give her an actual reason to add to her bogus reasons for hating me," she added quietly.

Darien shook his head. "She feels really bad, and does want to apologize. One thing about Serena is that she often can't word things correctly. Her friends had wanted to hang out with you too, they just go head over heels at times."

Makenna nodded, throwing Darien an understanding smile. "I understand. If they apologize, I'll accept it, but I don't know if I can just start hanging out with them."

"Of course. So, if I can ask without being too nosey, are you going to the Arcade later today?" Darien questioned her, quickly glancing sideways at her.

"Why do you want to know?" she laughed. "I probably will, Andrew's hot chocolate is to die for."

Darien didn't say anything for a few minutes, and Makenna began to wonder if she had said something wrong. When he did speak, the gymnast was shocked with what came out of his mouth. "Please don't hurt my best friend, Makenna- or should I say, Sayuri. I figured out your secret, and it'll be safe with me, but I won't stand my best friend getting his heartbroken."

Makenna stopped and looked at Darien. Gulping, she took a deep breath before carefully replying, "I don't know how you figured out who I am, but I will say that I have no intention to hurt Andrew anytime soon. Actually, I was going to the Arcade for breakfast this morning." Darien nodded, turning to continue his morning jog. "Wait," she called out. "Please don't tell anyone, not even Serena and her friends who I am. I was trying to keep it a secret and obviously didn't do too well."

Darien held out his hand. "It's a deal, Makenna, and thank you for listening." He quickly smiled and continued on his way.

Makenna murmured, "No, thank you for telling me about Andrew." Continuing her jog, she smiled when she came upon the Arcade, and quickly went inside to see Andrew.

* * *

><p>"Sere-na! Get up! I want to see Raye, and Amy, and Lita, and everyone else!" Rini whined as her present day mother slept peacefully through the morning. She exchanged a look with Luna, who merely shut her eyes. Rini then began Wake-Up Plan One, as she liked to call it. Quickly opening the blinds and blinking at the bright light that shone in the room, the girl looked and saw that step one had no effect on her sleeping mother, who merely turned away from the light. Rini quickly began step two, and raced downstairs to the freezer. Grabbing a tray of ice cubes and a pan, she dashed back to Serena's room and silently dumped the cubes into the pan and walked into the adjourning bathroom. Filling her weapon with cold water, she slowly walked back to Serena's bed, and whispered to Luna, "Hide. This won't be pretty." Taking a deep breath, she turned the water and ice filled pan over, dumping the contents onto Serena's head and raced away. Jetting downstairs, she called out, "Tell Serena I went to the Arcade please!" Within seconds, she was out the door.<p>

Ikuko Tsukino stared at the door, confused why Rini had made such a quick departure. Her answer came when only seconds later a dripping wet blond stormed down stairs, rage smoldering in her eyes. "Where is that pink-haired rodent?" Serena screamed. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Now Serena," her mother admonished, "Rini is still a little girl and just wants to have fun with you. Besides, it isn't healthy for you to sleep the morning away. Once you dry off and put some clothes on, she asked that you meet her at the Arcade."

Serena grumbled and went back to her room, coming down again dressed and ready to head out. Luna was perched on her shoulder, while Diana had taken to laying on her head after asking permission. "I'll see you later mom," she called, heading toward the door. "I have to find a certain pink-haired cockroach."

Shaking her head, Ikuko called out, "Don't be mean to her!" and thought she heard a grumble that sounded like 'fine'. Smiling, she went back to cooking, wondering how they couldn't get along when they were so similar in so many aspects.

* * *

><p>Makenna sat down at the counter, waiting for Andrew to come in from the back. <em>Darien's a really smart guy if he caught on to how much I like Andrew<em>, she thought. _I thought I had managed to do a decent job of not flirting, but I suppose my cover was ruined. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown in that wink when I left here that first day…_ Suddenly, a quiet cough interrupted her, and she looked up as fast as she could. In front of her was Andrew, with a small smile on his face.

"I said, what would you like? Or are you ignoring me?" he teased gently, tapping the counter with a finger.

Makenna pouted, sticking her lower lip out. "How could you ever think I was ignoring you? I could use one of your wonderful hot chocolates please," she added as an afterthought.

Giving a slight bow, the blond smiled. "You can go sit in a booth, and I'll bring you your drink in a second."

Teasing him some more, the red head added slyly, "Who will I talk to though?"

Laughing as he handled the cocoa machine, he told her, "All right, I guess I'll sit with you so you won't be lonely."

Placing a hand over her heart, Makenna cooed, "My hero." She went over to a booth and sat, nervously tapping her foot. Andrew joined her quickly, setting her drink in front of her.

"So, I hear there's a dance at your school tomorrow," he stated, glancing at her.

The girl nodded, sipping her drink. "There is, but I don't know if I'm going."

Andrew looked shocked, staring at her. "Why not? Surely that's the perfect place to socialize and meet people."

Looking at the table, Makenna began to play with her hair. "I kinda have a thing about dances," she said quietly. "I don't want to be there without a date or a group of friends, or people will start looking at me funny. Since I have neither, I just don't think that it would be a good idea."

Placing his hands on the table, Andrew licked his lips. "Uh, Makenna? Would you be interested- I mean could I take you to- Would you like to go with me-"

Letting out a small laugh, Makenna reached out and placed her hand over his for an instant before hastily withdrawing it. "Spit it out Andrew, I won't bite."

"Would you allow me to take you to your school's winter formal?" he suddenly blurted out, slapping a hand over his mouth immediately after. After he had recovered from the shock, he continued hoarsely, "I don't want you to miss out on the dance, and I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

Makenna stared for a minute before bursting into a huge smile. "I'd love that Andrew, thank you so much. Now I guess I need to go get a dress." Taking a napkin and scribbling on it quickly, she gave it to him. "I'm a bit old fashioned, so here's my address. If you can pick me up at seven that would be awesome. There's just one thing about my house; when you get to that address you'll have to look up and yell my name."

Andrew nodded in a daze, murmuring, "It's a date." He watching Makenna grab her bag and drink. He threw her a wave as she dashed out the door. _She actually said yes to going out with me._

* * *

><p>Rini dashed through the streets, seeing a group that she hadn't been expecting but was welcome all the same. "Hotaru!" she called, seeing her friend turn around in curiosity. Racing over to give the girl a hug, she looked up, happy with the companions Hotaru had with her. "Amara, Michelle, Trista, how are you? I haven't seen you since I was last here!"<p>

Amara chuckled, placing her hand on one pink cone that protruded from Rini's head. "We're all fine, but what about you?" she questioned, noticing the child's lack of breath.

Crouching down, Michelle looked at Rini carefully before asking, "What were you running from?"

Cheeks flaring even more than they had from her run, Rini kicked at the ground. "I'm fine Amara. Michelle, I may have dumped water on Serena's head to get her to wake up this morning."

While Amara and Hotaru laughed at this very normal occurrence, Michelle shook her head and gave a small smile, whereas Trista brought a hand to her face. "Oh Rini, you know you shouldn't do that to your mom in this time," the green haired girl sighed. "Why are you in this time? Did the queen tell you anything?"

"I'm afraid not," Rini muttered, shaking her head. "This is the first time when I wasn't allowed to know anything about where I was going. She didn't even send a note."

"Well, then I guess we'll have to keep you until she sends word you can go back," Hotaru told her brightly, glancing at Trista. When Trista smile and gave a slight nod, the younger girl jumped into the air, blackish purple hair bouncing with her.

"Oh…" Rini suddenly remembered where she was supposed to be going. "I have to get to the Arcade, but it was nice seeing you all."

Amara, holding Michelle's hand, quickly whispered to her, and the aquanette nodded. "We'll come with you Rini."

* * *

><p>Blond hair was flying as Serena tore through the streets, on her way to the Arcade. <em>That little pest is going to get it<em>, she thought happily. Closing her eyes, she pictured going back to bed, sleeping for another hour. Before she could open her eyes again though, she had collided with someone who was screeching angrily.

"Serena, you really are a Meatball Head, aren't you? Did you honestly fall asleep with your eyes closed?" the voice shot at her.

Picking herself up, Serena reluctantly looked at Raye, pouting. "I was picturing my bed Raye, since I was woken up too early. Please don't be mean."

Mina, who had Artemis on her shoulder, and Lita grabbed Luna and Diana off the ground, and quickly checked them over for injuries. Diana then leapt out of Lita's hands onto Mina's head. "Hi daddy!" she cried, nuzzling the top of her new perch. Mina looked scared for a minute, having three cats on her, before she relaxed.

"I guess Rini's here," Amy stated, looking at Diana.

Muttering crossly, Serena shook her head yes before describing the events that had transpired that morning. When she was done, Raye and Lita were doubled over with laughter.

"Well," Lita said in between laughs, "it got you up!"

Shaking her head, Mina looped her arm through Serena's. "You know what will cheer you up? Shopping later!"

All of the girls quieted down and walked into the Arcade, where they saw a number of unusual sights. The first was Rini, sitting in a booth and laughing with the Outer Senshi. The second was all four of the Outer Senshi in the Arcade, eating peacefully. However, Lita and Mina both agreed that the weirdest by far was Andrew talking with Darien, blushing like mad and using frantic, frequent hand gestures.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru!" Serena called, racing over to the table and glaring at Rini, who quickly scooted closer to Amara. "I thought you all had these important missions you were doing, but here you are! I mean, I saw Trista the other day, but I didn't get to ask why she was here."

Amy quietly walked up beside Serena and studied the Outer Senshi. "Something tells me they're here on purpose. Why else would they all be in a group?"

Blushing, Serena nodded. "Of course. By the way, thanks for finding Rini. She just arrived last night, and we need to have a little talk," the blond seethed, shooting a pointed glare at the pink future child.

Trista sighed, motioning for the other three girls to come sit. As they grabbed chairs from other tables and sat, she began speaking. "We are here on official business, as Amy said," she began. "The same as you all, actually. Find out why these new youma have come, as well as Sailor Mystery's intentions."

Brushing a strand of hair from her face, Michelle continued, "Luna called us, not knowing how near we were and asked for a meeting so that she could brief us. Before that meeting, Amara, Hotaru, and I ran into the senshi in question when Raye was attacked by a youma.

"I remember that," Raye said suddenly. "Hotaru received a warning that day, and you and Amara were told to take note of it, weren't you Michelle?"

"That's not all," came Amara's voice, muffled from the food in her mouth. "In our meeting that day, we were told some really bad news from Trista. Do you want to tell them Trista, or shall I?" When Trista gave no indication she was going to speak, Amara continued, bringing her voice down to a whisper. "Time has shut itself to her. She can't see the timeline right now."

Looking horrified, Mina glanced at Trista. "Is this true? Can time do that?"

The older girl gave a curt nod, displacing a couple green stands of hair which she immediately placed back. "Yes, but normally this would only happen during a major event that could affect the current path of the future. I don't see Sailor Mystery and these pesky youma a threat at the moment. Their boss, who it seems only prefers to speak without showing herself, doesn't seem to be much of a threat either."

"Wait, when did you hear their boss?" Hotaru asked, eyes wide.

"Yesterday. Trista, Sailor Mystery, and I worked together to get rid of a youma. Then the voice came out of nowhere, and was solely addressing Sailor Mystery. It was weird," Serena shuddered, remembering how the voice had mocked Sailor Mystery, and had almost seemed to know her.

Rini looked at each scout before smiling. "I think I know why I'm here! I'm supposed to help you figure all of this out!" Right as Serena was about to respond to her future daughter, Andrew came up with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys, what can I get you today? Everything today for everyone is on the house, so get what you want," the blond waiter said, running a hand through his hair.

Lita glanced at Andrew and gave him her order before starting to talk. "Andrew, you're in an even better mood than you normally are. What happened to make you so cheerful?" she joked, seeing his eyes light up.

"I've actually got some of the best news ever today," he said, grabbing a napkin from his pocket. "I asked out an amazing girl today, and she said yes! She gave me her address, and I'm taking her to your school's dance. I'm so happy she decided to go with me, she just isn't like any other girl that normally comes in here. Most of them try to flirt and get a date with me, but not her. She didn't do anything, and I guess that's why I fell for her," he rambled, not noticing Mina and Lita's falling faces as he kept talking about his dream date.

"So who's the girl?" Raye asked, glancing at Andrew.

He suddenly faltered, looking at each younger girl in turn. "You have to promise not to complain about it," he warned. "I asked out Makenna, and I think you would get along with her if you gave her a chance. She's funny and smart."

Breaking the awkward silence that had suddenly befallen the table, Trista stood. "Thanks for the food Andrew, but I have to go to class," the girl said, grabbing a bag that she had with her. "The professor will be furious if I miss again. See you all later!" She gave a wave and walked out the door, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru following with claims of city patrols for youma.

* * *

><p>Dashing into a store, Makenna quickly found a store attendant and dragged him to the window where she had seen the dress she wanted. "Do you have this dress anywhere?" she begged the man, looking at the girl with bewilderment. "I was just asked to my winter formal tomorrow, and I really need a dress, particularly this one, because I really like this guy and I want to impress him," she rambled, looking at the dress.<p>

The attendant, seeing the desperation in the young girl's eyes, agreed to go get the dress in her size and quickly ran to the back. When he returned, he was greeted with a squeal and a hug, to which he promptly blushed and showed her to the dressing rooms.

Dashing into the dressing room and locking the door, Makenna blushed a little, realizing how crazy she must have appeared to the attendant. She quickly waved it away, and turned her attention to the dress she had fallen in love with. It was a strapless floor length dress that was white at the top and faded to a deep red at the bottom that was reminiscent of magma. Quickly pulling the dress over her head, she admired how it looked on her, fitting every curve. Taking the dress off again, she redressed and left the dressing room. _Andrew is going to love my dress_, she thought. _Now it's time to find some shoes and accessories. _Quickly paying for the dress, she dashed back into the street and began scanning store signs for a good shoe store.

* * *

><p>Walking in the park with her friends, the tall brunette wailed, "Why couldn't he have asked me out? He looks just like my ex-boyfriend, and I know we would have looked amazing together."<p>

Mina glared at her. "He should have been mine, Lita. We had such a chemistry, it was undeniable."

"Actually, he views us all as sisters," Amy replied, not bothering to look up from her book. "You guys should have realized that it was pointless trying to get his attention when he's so much older than us."

Darien nodded his agreement. "He always thought you two were joking when you flirted with him, or that it was an innocent crush that would never amount to anything."

As Lita opened her mouth to give a stinging come back, Raye suddenly began wildly looking around.

"Raye, what is it?" Serena called, nestled in Darien's arms.

"I'm not sure, but I just got a feeling that trouble is on it's way. A youma is nearby, and I'm not going to stand for it," she replied, standing from the swing she had been sitting on. Thrusting the fist that held her henshin bracelet into the air, she quickly called out, "Mars Millennium Power!"

Suddenly, flames appeared on the priestess's body, giving off heat and light. As Raye struck a pose, the fire vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, leaving its place the red and purple fuku of Sailor Mars. As the girls looked at the uniform, they saw that the circular pendant in the middle of the bows had become a fire emblem, and that the back red bow had doubled in size. On the back of the collar, there were three white stripes along the border of the collar.

"Come on, are you guys going to transform or what?" Sailor Mars asked impatiently, glaring at all of them.

As each called out their transformation phrase, different things happened. Amy was incased in ice, Lita struck by lightning, and Mina covered by a heart. Serena and Rini's transformation had only changed in that they were being covered by crescent moons instead of pink ribbons. As each girl posed, their element freed them, revealing their fuku.

"Come on, we have to go," Sailor Moon called as she charged away.

* * *

><p>As the five senshi followed their leader, Darien sighed and pulled a rose out from his jacket. Instantly he was dressed in a tuxedo, with a mask and top hat flying toward him. As they landed on his face, a cane appeared in his hand. Tuxedo Mask turned and jetted after his girlfriend and her friends, wondering not for the first time why they couldn't actually make a plan for once instead of dashing into danger and winging it.<p>

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon stopped in front of the high school in shock. In front of them was a huge youma, carefully draining the energy of people that were in the area. Looking at the others, who had all gone deathly pale, she leapt out at the youma, yelling, "Just what do you think you're doing? Leave those people alone!"<p>

The youma looked at her, amused. "Looks like someone has a lot of spunk," it laughed. "You should have a lot of energy." Bringing a fist down toward Sailor Moon, it roared when she moved and a rose sliced through its fist, landing in the ground perfectly. Looking up, the youma saw somebody in a tuxedo glaring down at him.

Sailor Mars ran out, throwing herself in front of Sailor Moon. Pointing at the youma, she called, "Mars Flame Sniper!" Quickly forming a bow and arrow completely of flames, she began firing at the youma, causing it to wince in pain when she hit.

"My turn now!" Sailor Mercury appeared a few yards away from Mars. "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" As she shot the bubbles directly at the youma, Sailor Venus stepped up on the opposite side of the youma.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she shouted, hitting the youma right when Mercury's bubbles did. Looking at Sailor Moon, she was surprised to see Sailor Mini Moon preparing to attack, holding a large yellow crescent moon.

The pink haired girl held up the moon, and quickly thought, _I hope this works_. "Crescent Moonlight Beam!" Mini Moon held on to the item she was holding tightly, closing her eyes against the bright light that flooded from it and over the youma. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the other senshi staring at her while Sailor Moon quickly sent her tiara at the youma, which seemed to be disoriented.

Detransforming, Lita jogged over to Mini Moon, who was still clutching the crescent. "What was that?" she gasped, looking at the object in the girl's hand. "That was amazing."

As Rini detransformed, she saw Amy scanning the object as she replied. "I think my mom called it the Crescent Moon Shield. She said that it was a powerful tool that would help me to attack, now that I don't have anything to attack with."

"She's right," came Amy's voice over the clicking of computer keys. "That shield has a lot of power. It also seems to have a channeling function, to where it can harness more power than you would think."

Darien and Serena walked over to them, arm in arm. "So you're saying that if something were put into it, the shield would become more powerful?" Darien checked, glancing at the moon shield and back to the blunette.

"I think so," Amy replied.

Mina laughed. "Looks like you're one of the most powerful people here Rini!"

As Rini smiled brightly, Serena scowled. She hadn't forgotten what that brat had done to her, and the blond had a perfect plan in mind to get back at her future daughter.

* * *

><p>Makenna was thoroughly confused. While getting the final accessories for her date with Andrew tomorrow, the Ther-Monster had suddenly started going off at a level <em>19<em>. As she quickly purchased her picks and raced out the door, one of the weirdest things happened. The beeping stopped, and she hadn't transformed. This had never happened before, not even while she was figuring out these new senshi. Normally, her youma tracker would begin beeping until she transformed, and continued to vibrate until she defeated the youma. _The locals must have defeated it on their own_, she realized. _They aren't as weak as they look if they managed to find and defeat the youma that quickly._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Checking her reflection in the mirror one last time, Makenna twirled, picturing Andrew's face when she climbed down the new staircase leading to the ground from the treehouse. "Europa, are you sure I look ok?" she called, nervously fixing her hair. In addition to the dress, the young red-head had bought ruby earrings and ruby necklace, along with simple white flats.

Seeing her charge frantically fix her hair, Europa gave a quiet purr. "You look beautiful Makenna. Calm down and stop fidgeting, your date is coming up to the stairs to call your name. As the girl instantly quieted, she heard a male voice drift up into the tree.

"Makenna," Andrew called, wondering why he was calling into a tree. "I'm here."

Giving a quick wave a Europa, who blinked, the young girl climbed out the front window of the treehouse and began her descent down the staircase she had built earlier that day. As she came into view, Andrew's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

Offering her an arm, he murmured, "You look beautiful. I can't believe you hadn't been planning on going to this dance."

Giggling a little, she smiled and looked at him. "I told you, I wouldn't have known anyone. This is the best possible alternative I could have thought of."

As they got into the car, Makenna felt a sudden pang, and glanced out of the car. Even though nothing was there, she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. This dance was going to be an interesting one for sure.

* * *

><p>Walking into the school gym, Serena and Darien glanced around before walking over to a table to sit. "Isn't this nice, Darien?" Serena asked, looking at the lights and decorations that had been put up in the gym.<p>

Darien nodded, looking at his pink clad girlfriend. "It is Serena. Would you like to dance?" As the blond nodded enthusiastically, they walked out onto the dance floor. As Serena stepped on his foot accidentally, Darien smiled, happy that he had remembered to reinforce his dress shoes with steel before picking his girlfriend up. Twirling, Serena squealed as Lita ran up with Mina at her heels.

"Isn't this just the best dance ever?" Lita asked, hugging the shorter blond that had escaped from Darien.

"Ooh, yes!" Serena returned, holding onto Darien's hand. "This one just seems to have a nice mood."

"Well, I wouldn't let the mood be the only reason," came a warning as a raven haired girl slid into view. "I have a bad feeling about tonight, and the fire reading I had earlier wasn't too reassuring either."

"Raye!" Mina exclaimed, moving to allow the miko to step into the growing circle. "What do you think is going to happen tonight?"

Shaking her head, Raye sighed. "I'm not quite sure," she admitted ruefully. "Everyone does have their henshins, right?" As each girl nodded, another voice came into the mix.

"Good. I have my communicator, so if we need the other senshi I can call them."

"Amy!" Serena shrieked, enveloping the blunette in a hug. "That was good thinking on your part, bringing the communicator."

Darien nodded at the girls, opening his pocket to show a perfect rose. "While you all have your henshins, I have mine just in case there is trouble."

Mina opened her mouth to make a remark but quickly shut it again as she saw Andrew and Makenna walk through the doors.

"Why couldn't he have asked me?" Lita moaned.

Mina sighed, "We would have looked amazing together."

* * *

><p>Makenna saw the group gathered on the dance floor and scowled. She should have known that they would be here, even though she had wished they wouldn't be. Andrew had told her during the car ride that each girl was really sorry, but Makenna wasn't going to buy it until she had heard it come out of each of their mouths.<p>

Just then, Andrew saw them and began to wave. "Would you mind coming to say hello?" he asked quietly, seeing her tense at the sight of them walking over. "They really do want to apologize, they just don't know how to go about it. It's just how they are."

Sighing, the red head looked at him and relaxed slightly. "Alright, I'll say hi just for you," she teased, giving him a sly look. "Just don't be surprised if I accidentally step on someone's toe."

Shaking his head, Andrew led her to meet the others half way. After they had all greeted each other, Makenna felt a pang again. _Something's not right_, she decided, and quickly excused herself to the restroom.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" called Raye, and Makenna slightly rolled her eyes before nodding her acceptance. As the two girls walked uncomfortably, Raye spoke again. "I wanted to come with you to apologize for my actions in the arcade. I've had quite a few run-ins with danger, and I suppose I get carried away at times. The others didn't mean what you heard. Darien had told them some story about you vaulting over him," at which point Makenna stiffened, "and they thought it was a bit weird and wanted to learn more about you. Their wording was weird when you overheard them, that's all. None of us would hurt your feelings unintentionally."

Makenna swallowed and looked the other girl in the eyes. "Thank you, Raye. It's been hard for me to adjust, so I know that I haven't been the friendliest person. Please know that I didn't mean to hurt your friend's feelings; it was just a reaction from how I was feeling. I forgive you all, if you can forgive me."

Smiling, Raye held out her hand. "It's a deal." As the two girls shook hands, screams started coming from the main part of the gym just as a loud beeping began emitting from Makenna's leg. Glancing at Makenna, confused, the raven haired girl said, "You should stay here, I'm going to see what's going on."

Makenna stared as Raye turned and ran back to the gym. _What does she honestly think she can do?_ Hiking her dress up to look at the Ther-Monster, her face paled when she saw the number _20_. That was the highest power level there was! Thrusting her fist in the air, she quickly called out, "Earth Millennium Power!" Suddenly, the floor opened as magma raced up toward the ceiling, engulfing her body. Makenna felt her dress melt away under the magma, only to be replaced by her fuku as the magma swirled around her body. Placing a hand on her hip and an arm over her head, the magma disappeared, leaving Sailor Earth in a fiery fervor. Racing into the gym, she leapt into the bleachers and onto one of the vents that crisscrossed the ceiling. Down below, she saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus fighting two youma that weren't giving up. As one of the youma prepared to attack Sailor Moon, Sailor Earth called out, "Stop!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!" cried Sailor Venus, quickly enveloping the youma closest to Sailor Moon.

Leaping down, Sailor Earth yelled, "Sailor Mystery has been solved. I'm Sailor Earth, guided by the planet Earth. Earthen Ash Flurries!" Right after saying that, she hit the jewel on her tiara, allowing a visor to cover her eyes.

Sailor Mercury nodded and quickly activated her own visor. "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" she shouted, pointing at the second youma. As the fogs created cleared, each youma began to attack mercilessly.

Sailor Mars leapt out of the way of one of the youma just as Tuxedo Mask threw a steel-tipped rose and pushed Sailor Moon away from the other. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Turning, Sailor Moon quickly yanked her tiara off of her head and threw it, saying "Moon Tiara Magic!" as it whirred toward one of the youma.

Sailor Earth turned her attention to the other, and summoned her most powerful attack. "Lava Flower Bloom!" On the floor, bright red petals began to appear, giving off light and heat. The remaining youma began hopping around, trying to stay away from the flowers that were taking over the floor.

Sailor Jupiter glanced at the youma, and muttered, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Within seconds, the youma was unable to move, forced to endure the pain of the lava.

Sailor Moon quickly finished the youma and turned to Sailor Earth. Just before she could speak, a new voice filled the gym, and drowned out all other sounds.

"So you've decided to give them you true identity as a senshi, Sailor Earth." the voice cackled, echoing throughout the gym.

"What's it to you, you coward of a queen? At least I show my face and don't hide behind lackeys," the white haired senshi shot back, beginning to turn in a steady circle, keeping an eye out for new enemies.

"Ah, but you haven't even told your new allies who I am yet. How rude is that?" came the voice again.

"Apparently you aren't as omniscient as you think yourself to be," Sailor Earth stated, continuing to circle around. "I just joined them tonight, and there are ten of us that you're going to have to deal with, plus some guy in a cape that likes roses!"

"Silly girl, I know more than you do. When the time comes, you foolish children won't be able to bind me!" the voice laughed. "Here, I'll let you have a good look at me for a minute." In the center of the room appeared a hazy picture of a woman with dark grey skin, light blue hair, and a revealing red dress. When the picture disappeared, the voice came back again. "Bindings have been attempted on me twice, and both have failed. This one will as well, so give up!"

"Never!" Sailor Earth shouted, only to realize that the voice was gone. Turning to Sailor Moon, she saw the girl shaking.

"I-I know who that was," she whispered, never taking her eyes from where the hologram had disappeared. As the other senshi and Tuxedo Mask quickly tried to comfort her, Makenna detransformed and began searching for Andrew. When she had found him, she looked up to see the other girls looking for her- Sailor Earth.

Sailor Mars called out, "Sailor Earth, if you're still here, meet us tomorrow at six at the Cherry Hill Temple. We have many things to discuss." With that, the five girls and caped man left, leaving everyone whispering excitedly. Makenna quickly made a mental note before turning back to Andrew.

"I'm glad you're all right," he whispered, lightly kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Outside the gym, Sailor Mercury made the calls to Trista, Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle. Muttering a few words to each, she quickly hung up and turned to her friends. "What do we do now?<p>

Sailor Jupiter yawned, stretching her arms out. "I guess we hope she comes, and get some sleep. Those were two strong youma."

"Guys," Serena began nervously. "I recognized the woman who showed up in the middle of the gym. You all won't like who it is."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Groaning slightly, Makenna watched as Serena tried unsuccessfully to sneak into class. As Ms. Haruna began her customary speech, the red head began reminiscing about the night before. After the local senshi had left, she and Andrew had spent the rest of the night joking and laughing. She felt bad about lying to him about her whereabouts during the youma attack, but no one could know that she was Sailor Earth, not even him.

"Makenna, can you answer the question?" Haruna's voice cut into her thoughts.

Glancing up at the woman, Makenna quickly answered, "No ma'am. I had problems with it too."

Shaking her head, Ms. Haruna frowned before muttering, "Great, someone who hasn't shown problems with tardiness yet but has them! What am I going to do with this class?" Returning her voice to normal volume, she called out, "Alright, everyone open their books to _Beowulf_.

Makenna sighed and put her head down. This day was going to be long, and it was only just beginning.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for lunch, Makenna quickly left the classroom and jumped into her favorite tree to eat quietly. <em>Ms. Haruna never shuts up! I'm beginning to see why Serena never pays attention to her<em>, Makenna mused as she opened the bowl of chazuke she had brought from home. Below her, she watched with interest as the girls she had only recently come to tolerate gathered below as they always did. She saw Serena gulp down her food as she always did, and then turn to Lita's with a pitiful expression. The brunette laughed as always, and this time offered the starving blond some onigiri. Sighing, she wondered what it would be like to have actual friends.

She heard Serena say below, "Amy, have Amara and the others gotten back to you yet?"

Before Amy could reply, a tall, brown haired boy walked up to the group. "Hey, don't you think you've caused us all enough grief?" he sneered, looking at Serena. "Ms. H always gets grumpier whenever you walk in. You should really just switch schools and stop having us suffer on your behalf."

As Serena was about to burst into tears, Makenna leapt down in front of the boy, making sure that no one saw where she had come from. "What did you just say to her?" When the boy just stared at her, she continued in a lower, more threatening tone. "I may not agree with her view of the world, but if you have the nerve to tell her to go to another school you have another thing coming." By now the entire school was listening as Makenna's voice grew louder. "I saw her kindness to you on my first day of school here, when you accidentally forgot your lunch at home, but it seems you've forgotten it, even though it was only a couple of days ago." With that, Makenna leapt backwards into the tree, hearing the gasps of the bystanders. _Shoot, I probably shouldn't have done that_. Packing her lunch, she quickly climbed to the top of the tree, where she could still hear the mutterings of the people below.

"Where did she go?"

"Could there be a youma in the tree?"

"How did she jump so high? I thought something like that was impossible!"

Shaking her head to rid herself of the voices, Makenna glanced around and jumped onto a wire that was running near the tree. Running across it, she quickly switched wires and climbed onto the roof, where she found a door and entered the building, heading back to Ms. Haruna's classroom.

"Makenna? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be outside?" the teacher asked, looking up from the papers she was grading.

Looking at the floor, Makenna whispered, "I was, but no one really likes me. I figured that eating inside would be a bit better for now, if that was alright." Nodding her permission, Ms. Haruna went back to grading tests, and Makenna quietly sat at her desk and finished her chazuke.

Hearing the bell ring, Ms. Haruna looked up and did a double take. "Makenna! I didn't know you were still here."

As she put her lunch bowl away, she replied, "I'm glad, I wouldn't have wanted to disturb you." Everyone else began pouring into the room, still talking about the disappearance of Makenna. Seeing her, they immediately fell silent, not daring to say anything at the girl's sudden reappearance.

* * *

><p>Hearing the final bell, Makenna grabbed her things and walked up to the ceiling. <em>I'll get cornered if I go the normal way, so this should be easier<em>. Quickly climbing down to the wire that would take her to the tree she ate lunch in, Makenna ran and hopped in the tree. Pausing to transform, Sailor Earth then began to head toward the Cherry Hill Temple for the meeting that Sailor Mars had asked her to come to. Carefully staying to the trees, she quickly leapt into the temple, and contacted Europa.

"Yes Makenna, what is it?" came the dark grey cat's voice over the communicator.

Sailor Earth rolled her eyes. "You are coming to the meeting today, correct?"

"Yes, now come on! Come as yourself, and not Sailor Earth. That's what the other girls are doing from what I understand, so it would be best for you to do the same," Europa warned.

"Ok, see you in a few." Makenna detransformed, and walked into the temple, where she was greeted by a familiar looking miko.

"Hello," Raye said. "The temple is closed today on account of business. I'm sorry, Makenna."

"I'm here for business too, Raye, and I can't leave until I finish it," the red head stated firmly. "Have you seen a dark grey cat with a crescent moon birthmark on her forehead?"

Narrowing her eyes, Raye nodded. "Come on, I'll show you as soon as I put this up. Nice bracelet you have by the way," she added, pointing to Makenna's henshin.

"Thanks," she replied cautiously, tucking the arm out of sight. "It was a gift."

Raye led her into a room filled with nine people and four cats. When Makenna walked in, Europa ran up to her and wound around her legs.

"So," Serena said slowly, "you're Sailor Earth."

"Maybe. Who are all of you?" Makenna questioned, glancing at each person in the room.

Serena sighed. "I am Sailor Moon. Rini," pointing at the pink haired girl, "is Sailor Mini Moon."

"We haven't met yet," Rini added.

Serena shot Rini a withering glare before continuing, "Amy is Sailor Mercury, Raye is Sailor Mars, Mina is Sailor Venus, and Lita is Sailor Jupiter." As each gave a quick wave, Serena continued, "Hotaru," letting the purple haired girl wave, "is Sailor Saturn. Amara," pointing to the short haired blond, "is Sailor Uranus. Trista," seeing the green haired girl smile, "is Sailor Pluto. Michelle should be here…"

"I am!" she replied, walking in the door with her violin in hand. "My lesson got out late, I'm sorry."

"Right. Well, Michelle is Sailor Neptune. Darien is Tuxedo Mask," at which Makenna promptly blushed.

"Sorry for insulting you so many times Darien," she muttered, to which he shrugged his shoulders.

"Finally, our advisors Luna, Artemis, and Diana," Serena finished.

"Wait," Lita called. "Sailor Earth has white hair, but Makenna has red."

Muttering, Makenna took out the Europa Disguise Pen and called off the charm, revealing her long white hair. "Happy?" she asked, glancing around. "My real name isn't Makenna, as you all can tell. I'm Sayuri Nagamora, the world class gymnast. However, I would prefer you call me Makenna, as I'm trying to keep my true identity a secret. You all have already met my advisor, Europa."

"Why?" Mina asked. "Surely being a famous gymnast is something you want everyone to know about."

"It was," Makenna sighed, "until the enemy realized that I was the only person with long white hair that matched Sailor Earth's description. I received personal attacks in America, and I wasn't going to let it happen here."

"Understandable. So Serena, you said you wanted to tell the Outers who the enemy is?" Amy prompted, moving off the subject of Makenna's true identity.

"Right," the blond said, shuddering. "When I saw her last night, I recognized her easily, and realized why no one else knew who she was. It's Queen Metallia, guys. The one that controlled Beryl and the Shitennou until their deaths."

"Didn't you bind her though?" Amara asked, trying to make sense of the enemy that had apparently risen from the grave.

"Metallia cannot be bound without the power of the Moon Staff," Europa replied. "That's what Serena didn't have last time, but will this time."

Luna, Artemis, and Europa quickly backflipped, bringing an array of items out onto the floor. "Michelle, Rini, you both already have your items it seems. Michelle, yours is your violin. Rini, yours is the Crescent Moon Shield," Luna told them, making sure that each had their items.

Artemis continued, "Amy, this is the Ice Dagger. It's blade is so cold that it will freeze anything that it touches, except you of course. Be careful to keep it in the sheathe except when you fight with it." Amy nodded and put the blade in her bag.

"Raye, you have the Extra Sensory Talisman. It should, if we are correct, amplify your psychic powers," Europa explained. Raye quickly put the talisman around her neck.

"Lita, you get the Silver Leaf. Its edges are sharp, so be careful in handling it," Luna explained, nudging the leaf forward with a claw. Taking it by the stem, Lita stuck it in a spare metal canister she had.

Turning to Mina, Artemis pushed a mirror toward her. "This is the Mirror of True Hearts. With it, you will be able to read the souls of others." The blond nodded and looked in it, disappointed when she saw nothing.

Diana trotted over to Trista with a watch in her mouth. "Here you go Sailor Pluto!" the younger cat said cheerfully. "This allows you to control time without breaking any of the taboos set down by Chronos." Trista looked the watch over for a minute before scratching

As Europa guided a folding fan over to Amara, she snorted. "What do I need a fan for?" she pointed out, holding it with distaste.

"That's the Iron Sensu, Amara," the dark grey cat explained. "You can create great windstorms with it."

"You can also take up tessenjutsu," Michelle said, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist. Looking at Michelle, Amara nodded silently, giving the girl a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hotaru watched as Luna rolled a stone to her, and picked it up with interest. "This is the Soul Stone, Hotaru. You will be able to bring spirits back from wherever they are for a few minutes." The girl nodded, carefully putting the stone away.

Makenna picked up a small compass. "What's this?"

"That is the Geo-Compass, Makenna. You'll be able to cause small earthquakes with it," Europa explained.

"Finally Serena," Luna began again. "This is the Moon Staff, and is going to be what leads all of us into the next Silver Millennium. You have to use this to seal Metallia away." Serena took a moment to admire the staff. It was pink, and had a huge crescent moon at the top. As she picked it up, the Silver Crystal immediately flew out of her broach and seated itself at the top of the staff.

"Uh, Luna? Was that supposed to happen?" Serena questioned, glancing at the crystal in bewilderment.

Europa replied, "I believe so. It seems to fit, after all."

"Um, Europa," Amy said as she approached the cat. "Normally we would all have found the words to use these items by now, but instead we're all clueless. Could you help us out?"

"Well…" Europa murmured, "I didn't foresee this."

Amara walked over, still glancing at the fan with disdain. "So right now these are useless? Terrific. I guess I'll go enroll in tessenjutsu." With that, the girl walked out of the room, Michelle running behind her and calling out apologies for her girlfriend.

Raye crossed over and scratched the shocked cat under her chin. "Don't mind her, Europa. We'll figure these things out eventually."

Artemis turned to Darien, who had been bearing silent witness to the girls receiving their items. We have something for you too, and the deliverer has just arrived."

Rini gasped and ran over to Helios as he walked into the room. The young boy put an arm around her, and turned to Darien. "King Endymion, I had a feeling that you would need this, so I've come to give you what is rightfully yours." Opening his hand, he revealed the Golden Crystal.

"Thank you Helios. I promise I will take care of it until it is time that I return the Crystal to you," Darien replied, accepting the crystal and putting it into his pocket. He then turned a bright red as Helios leaned down and gave Rini a quick kiss on the cheek.

Serena whispered, "Calm down, it's young love dear. You aren't her father yet anyway."

Rini waved goodbye as Helios departed back to Elysion, then turned to the others. "So now what do we do?"


End file.
